26 drabbles después
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Drabbles:. 26 drabbles. 26 escenarios AU. 26 Canciones. Sólo SasuSaku.
1. Awful

**Después de ocho años, ha llegado el momento: he vuelto al SasuSaku.**

 **Ha sido mucho tiempo. El manga ha terminado, la pareja se ha vuelto canon y yo vuelvo a estar dispuesta a darlo todo por estos dos. He decidido celebrar mi reencuentro con Sasuke y Sakura en una colección de 26 drabbles. Como me encanta ponerme normas e intentar seguirlas, las que rigen esta colección son las siguientes: cada drabble se inspira en una cita extraída de una canción, las veintiséis canciones empiezan por las distintas letras del abecedario, todos los drabbles se desarrollan en escenarios AU distintos entre sí y ningún drabble excede las mil palabras. La mayoría de los drabbles serán cómicos, pero es muy posible que aparezca algo de drama en alguno de ellos. Y, ¿quién sabe? En alguno podría caer un lemon.**

 **La canción inaugural de esta colección es _Awful_ , de Hole.**

 **¡Espero que os gusten estos drabbles!**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Oh, just shut up, you're only 16**

[ _Awful_ by Hole]

No esperaba verme hoy en comisaría. Cuando al fin se abre la puerta para dar paso a un agente policía y a una trabajadora social no puedo sino poner los ojos en blanco con cara de asco.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿verdad? –El poli toma asiento al otro lado de la mesa y me contempla con moderado interés.

-La misma –respondo.

-No crea que me divierte tener a una _sukeban_ en mi comisaría… -Empieza a decir con tono aburrido pero severo-. Si no hubiera pruebas que demuestren que usted y sus… compañeras han estado involucradas en la famosa pelea de la semana pasada, su pequeña aventura birlando maquillaje se habría quedado en la chiquillada que encuentro que es.

Chasqueo la lengua:

-No sé de qué me está hablando.

El policía apoya los codos en la mesa y me clava sus insondables ojos oscuros.

-Usted y sus amigas se han metido en suficientes problemas para que todo el cuerpo de policía haya oído hablar de su banda.

Saber que somos conocidas hace que me recorra la espalda un escalofrío de orgullo. Ser respetada, ser temida; fue con esos objetivos en mente que me metí en la misma hace dos años. Ahora que la líder de nuestra banda enemiga está en el hospital, nadie en los bajos fondos debería dudar de qué somos capaces.

-Sabe que puede meterse en problemas muy serios, ¿no? –Insiste el policía.

No logro evitar que media sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuje en mi rostro.

-Sigo siendo menor –replico.

-Sí, eso veo en su ficha. –El policía hojea el expediente que tiene delante-. Dieciséis años, ¿eh? Por eso está aquí Shizune.

La trabajadora social se acerca un poco a la mesa y tantea el terreno con una sonrisa comprensiva. Me saluda:

-Buenas tardes, Sakura-san.

El policía sale de la sala de interrogatorios, dejándonos a solas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las noticias de mi paso por comisaría han corrido como la pólvora, en parte porque las chicas de mi banda han decidido que es una manera excelente de nuestra fama. Cuando me digno al fin a poner los pies en el instituto Konoha unos días más tarde me siguen los cuchicheos y las miradas huidizas. Soy la única chica del centro que se atreve a lucir un uniforme modificado: la falda me llega por los tobillos y la parte posterior del cuello de marinero de mi parte superior luce parches bordados. Como la normativa del instituto prohíbe expresamente lucir adornos, llevo unas cuantas pulseras en ambas muñecas. Los estudiantes se apartan para dejarme pasar y algunos profesores no se atreven a mirarme a la cara.

-Haruno-san.

Salvo él, claro. Mi tutor, Kakashi-sensei. Me giro hacia él.

-Bonito día para la educación, ¿no le parece, Haruno-san?

-Supongo… -Me meto las manos en los bolsillos y le miro con displicencia.

-Sabe que según la normativa, no puede llevar el uniforme así, ¿verdad?

Me encojo de hombros:

-¿Y qué sugiere, que me lo quite? ¿Aquí, en el pasillo?

Suena la campana y los alumnos empiezan a meterse en las aulas. Unos cuantos se atreven a lanzarme miraditas curiosas, y yo me quedo donde estoy a la espera de que Kakashi-sensei se vaya, pero él se mantiene tan inmóvil como yo.

-¿Ha venido para que la expulsemos? –Pregunta sin alterar ese tonillo optimista suyo.

-No, he venido porque es un bonito día para la educación, tal y como usted ha dicho –contesto-. Así que, si me disculpa, no me gustaría llegar tarde a mi clase de Ciencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora de la comida subo a la azotea para echar un cigarro. Por desgracia, no soy la primera: Sasuke Uchiha se me ha adelantado. Está sentado y no se gira siquiera para mirarme cuando hago acto de presencia. Me apoyo en la pared a su lado y comento:

-Ayer conocí a tu padre.

Él apoya la barbilla en la mano. Con tono llano, pregunta:

-¿Y qué te pareció?

Le ofrezco un pitillo que él acepta.

-Un cabrón de cuidado –respondo.

Sasuke ríe entre dientes. Utilizo mi encendedor para encender el cigarrillo en sus labios y a continuación hago lo propio con el mío.

-Es que lo es –repone él-. Él también me habló de ti. Estaba horrorizado.

-Suelo causar esa impresión, sí –comento.

-Cuando me fui a la cama me imaginé la cara que pondría si le hubiera dicho que estamos saliendo y casi me dio un ataque de risa.

El muy cabrón dice esas palabras sin que le cambie la expresión siquiera. Da una calada al cigarro. No consigo evitar que se me asome a los labios una amplia sonrisa. Le doy un leve codazo, divertida.

-Tendrías que habérselo contado –contesto.

Sasuke gira el rostro hacia mí justo a tiempo para que mis labios se encuentren con los suyos. Le muerdo el labio inferior y se lo lamo después; Sasuke frunce el ceño y entrelaza su lengua con la mía al mismo tiempo que le recorro el cuello con las uñas antes de enterrar los dedos en su pelo.

-La próxima vez –susurra cuando nos separamos.

Volvemos a besarnos, y él deja su cigarro en el suelo para rodearme la cintura con un brazo y recorrerme la mandíbula con la mano opuesta. Abro un poco los ojos para comprobar que los suyos también lo están, como suele tenerlos cuando me besa.

-Cierra los ojos –ordeno al separarme de él un instante.

-Oblígame –gruñe con voz ronca.

La mano que me acarició la cara se aventura ahora bajo la blusa de mi uniforme. Logro controlar mi respiración para que no tiemble en sus labios.

-Quedan veinte minutos para que suene la campana –siseo-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas –responde Sasuke.

El cigarro se me escapa de la mano y acaba también en el suelo.

-Te escucho –digo al fin.

-No te hace falta escuchar –masculla, y me sube la falda por las piernas, acariciándome.

Sonrío con expectación. Me encanta cuando dice cosas así.


	2. Blue Was The Beautiful You

**Segundo drabble de la colección, esta vez inspirado por la canción _Blue Was The Beautiful You_ , de Dead Sara.**

 **Mentiría si negase que éste es uno de mis drabbles preferidos.**

 **¡Espero que os guste! ¡No dejéis de comentar vuestras impresiones!**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **There's hope for all sinners**

[ _Blue Was The Beautiful You_ by Dead Sara]

Podría haberse escaqueado fácilmente de la última revisión médica antes de salir de la cárcel, pero no quería irse de allí sin despedirse de la doctora.

Al igual que otro eminente criminal del pasado, Sasuke Uchiha había entrado en prisión por evasión de impuestos. Afortunadamente lo demás había estado atado y bien atado gracias a la pericia de su hermano mayor, que se había asegurado antes de sucumbir a su enfermedad de que Sasuke quedase al frente de la familia mafiosa más invisible del país. La policía había intentado por todos los medios posibles destapar el resto de las actividades delictivas del Grupo Uchiha, y finalmente se habían tenido que conformar con los tres años a la sombra para Sasuke como responsable de aquella pifia fiscal. Por suerte su encierro terminaría en menos de una semana, y no había manera mejor de despedirse de prisión que haciéndole una visita a la médico de la cárcel, Sakura Haruno.

Si Itachi hubiera estado vivo, le habría martirizado diciéndole que Sakura le gustaba. Era lo que los hermanos mayores hacían, después de todo, y de todas formas había tenido tres años para reconocer para sus adentros que no era ninguna mentira. Aunque Sakura no le había impresionado en su primer encuentro, en sus repetidas visitas a la enfermería de la cárcel había acabado descubriendo que Sakura era una mujer inteligente e interesante. Además de bonita, claro.

Cuando entró en la enfermería, la doctora había tomado ya asiento tras el escritorio. Le dedicó una sonrisa al saludarle:

-Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha.

-Buenas tardes.

Él tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa. Aunque seguía llevando aquel horroroso uniforme verde de recluso, lograba darle tanta dignidad como si se tratase de uno de los trajes cortados a medida con los que había sido fotografiado en el juzgado durante el proceso en su contra.

-Según leo en su ficha, va a salir dentro de poco –dejó caer ella.

Sakura se puso un mechón de cabello rosa tras la oreja. Volvía a llevar el pelo largo, que le caía en una trenza sobre el hombro derecho. Lucía un vestido granate bajo su sempiterna bata blanca. No habían sido pocas las solitarias noches en prisión en que Sasuke se había imaginado quitándosela.

-Cuatro días –puntualizó.

-Debe estar deseando volver a saborear comida de verdad –bromeó Sakura.

-Realicé mi reserva para el mejor restaurante de la ciudad hace algo más de medio año –respondió Sasuke-. La lista de espera es de cuatro meses, así que estar en prisión la ha hecho más llevadera.

-No lo dudo –rio ella mientras le tendía los resultados de sus últimas pruebas.

Sasuke tomó las hojas de papel sin mirarlas siquiera, pues había fijado su atención en Sakura al añadir:

-Me gustaría contar con usted en esa cena.

Sakura logró no ruborizarse, pero volvió a recolocarse el pelo ante la mirada insondable de Sasuke.

-Es un placer, pero… -Sus ojos se toparon con los de él. Había lanzado un llamativo vistazo a la alianza en el dedo anular de Sakura. Ella ladeó la mano derecha para mostrarle el anillo-. Como puede ver…

-No hace falta que trate de engañarme como a los demás –la interrumpió. Sakura dio un respingo en su silla-. Sé que no está casada.

-¿C-cómo? –Balbuceó ella, aturdida-. ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

Sasuke cruzó los tobillos para acomodarse en la silla. No había necesitado más que un pequeño soborno para averiguar una serie de detalles personales relativos a la doctora Sakura Haruno, y la identidad de quien le había puesto ese anillo en el dedo había sido su primera pregunta. El guarda que había estado dispuesto a desvelar aquella información había explicado que la doctora llevaba una alianza falsa para ahuyentar a los moscones y evitar al menos unas cuantas preguntas indiscretas por parte de los presos a los que trataba.

-Tengo mis fuentes –se limitó a responder-, así que va a tener que buscarse una excusa más imaginativa cuando insista en que cene conmigo.

Aunque turbada, Sakura se enderezó en su asiento. Había pasado buenos ratos con Sasuke Uchiha en su consulta, pero no olvidaba quién era él, y respondió con dignidad:

-Tengo otra excusa, y es aún mejor: no salgo con criminales.

Sasuke esbozó media sonrisa.

-Ya veo.

Bajó los ojos entonces hacia los resultados de las pruebas. Como siempre, habían dado negativo; la enfermedad que le había arrebatado a su hermano no parecía interesada en el benjamín de los Uchiha. Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Sakura, que se colocaba el cuello de la bata.

-Lástima –añadió al fin, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Sakura. Dejó los resultados de las pruebas encima de la mesa y manifestó-. Voy a echarla de menos ahí fuera, doctora.

En esa ocasión, Sakura no consiguió evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-Sabe lo inapropiado que es que me diga eso –le recordó con un hilo de voz.

-Se equivoca. Estoy siendo un caballero. –La miró a los ojos y repuso-. Sería inapropiado si le dijese que ahora mismo me encantaría tumbarla encima de esta mesa y follarla de todas las formas que pueda llegar a imaginarse.

Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano. Era el momento para pulsar el botón del pánico que se agazapaba bajo el escritorio, pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo, porque aunque hubiese rechazado la propuesta de Sasuke, lo cierto era que no habían sido pocas las noches en que, al volver a su casa, se había masturbado pensando en él. Sasuke se reclinó sobre el respaldo con expresión decididamente satisfecha.

-Le voy a pedir un favor, doctora –dijo-. No deje que le cambien esa alianza que lleva por una de verdad. Usted me interesa lo bastante como para plantearme introducir unos cuantos cambios en el Grupo Uchiha. Cuando los haya completado, volveré a invitarla a cenar.

-Si lo que dice es cierto –contestó Sakura-, estaré encantada de aceptar.


	3. Creep

**¡He aquí el tercer drabble de la colección! Debo reconocer que hubo un poco de presión al elegir una canción tan mítica para la letra C, sobre todo porque el argumento no se ajusta en nada al resto de la letra de la misma. Sólo el verso que he utilizado como título.**

 **¡Espero que os guste! ¡No olvidéis decírmelo en un review!**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **I want you to notice when I'm not around**

[ _Creep_ by Radiohead]

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Sasuke entró en la cafetería que había frente a la oficina y pidió su bebida de siempre. Había un par de nuevos empleados, un chico y una chica, a los que el encargado explicaba el funcionamiento de la máquina de café. El chico, con el pelo cortado a tazón y grandes ojos redondos, parecía demasiado entusiasta para su propio bien. La chica tenía una melena de color rosa peinada en una coleta alta y aparentaba ser bastante más juiciosa.

A partir del día siguiente, la chica empezó a atenderle todas las mañanas. En el tirante del delantal azul que formaba parte del uniforme llevaba siempre prendida una placa con su nombre, Sakura, al lado del cual había una pequeña pegatina con la forma de una flor de cerezo. El primer día le había preguntado:

-¿Qué le pongo?

-Americano doble con un _shot_ de leche fría –contestó él.

Sakura cambió la pregunta el lunes siguiente, después de una semana preguntándole y recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta:

-¿Lo de siempre?

-Hn –asintió él.

A lo largo de los siguientes meses, Sakura se convirtió en su barista de cabecera. La primera vez que no la vio al entrar se entretuvo contemplando el mostrador de pasteles hasta que la vio, precisamente, cortando una tarta de zanahoria en doce porciones idénticas. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del cristal del mostrador.

-¡Hola, señor Uchiha! ¿Le apetece un pastel hoy? El de zanahoria no está mal, pero esos _muffins_ de arándanos están de escándalo.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no. ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?

-¿Le pongo lo de siempre? –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y ella respondió-. Me lo ha dicho el encargado. Me ha comentado que trabaja ahí enfrente, en la editorial. -Él asintió con la cabeza. Sakura le sirvió su café-. ¿Tiene un puesto importante?

Era una pregunta inoportuna. Sasuke alzó la barbilla con displicencia y se despidió:

-Buenos días, señorita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días, señor Uchiha, ¿lo de siempre? –Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-. Oiga, lo siento si ayer le parecí una maleducada. Es que esa editorial ha publicado _Los Piratas del Viento_. Es mi saga favorita.

-Ya veo.

Sasuke prefirió no decirle que había sido él quien le había dado luz verde a la primera entrega después de que Shino se lo dejara en la mesa buscando una segunda opinión. No era la clase de literatura que le gustaba, pero había visto el potencial de la saga y lo cierto era que se estaba vendiendo bastante bien.

-Me gustaría ser escritora –comentó Sakura con voz soñadora-. Una vez empecé una novela sobre ninjas, pero nunca la llegué a terminar.

"¿Ninjas?", pensó Sasuke. Pasado de moda, no tendría éxito. Sin embargo, le dijo:

-Si no la termina, nunca podrá ser escritora.

Ella rio con gesto azorado.

-No me anime, señor Uchiha. Mi novela es basura.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo dudaba. Sakura era un poco indiscreta, pero después de un par de meses teniéndola como barista no se le había escapado que era una chica lista. Por supuesto, por sí sola esa cualidad no convertía a nadie en buen escritor, pero tenía un presentimiento.

-Si la termina y la trae a la editorial, la leeré personalmente.

A Sakura se le arrebolaron las mejillas.

-Vale.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La segunda vez que no vio a Sakura al entrar en la cafetería echó un vistazo en torno a la sala. Allí estaba ella, limpiando una de las mesas vacías mientras charlaba con una de sus compañeras. Se había cortado el pelo, que le enmarcaba el rostro en media melena. El chico que había empezado el mismo día que ella se acercó a las dos jóvenes y dijo algo que las hizo reír. Los ojos de Sakura se cruzaron entonces con los de Sasuke y le saludó con la mano antes de darle al chico el espray y la bayeta para dirigirse al mostrador.

-¡Buenos días, señor Uchiha! Lo de siempre, ¿verdad?

-Sí –Sakura le sonrió. Sasuke dijo con tono casual-. Le favorece ese corte de pelo.

Ella se había girado hacia la máquina de café, así que Sasuke no vio cómo Sakura se ruborizaba.

-Gracias –musitó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tercera vez que no vio a Sakura al entrar en la cafetería, meses después, esperó hasta que llegó su turno para pedir su bebida, pero seguía sin aparecer.

-¿Qué le pongo? –Preguntó la nueva barista.

-Americano doble con un _shot_ de leche fría –dijo Sasuke, y a continuación preguntó-. ¿No está hoy Sakura?

-¿Sakura?

La nueva empleada se giró hacia el encargado, que respondió:

-Sakura ya no trabaja aquí. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-No, nada. Sólo me lo preguntaba.

Aquella mañana, Sasuke tenía una reunión con la autora de _Los Piratas del Viento_. Había entrado en la cafetería con el propósito de prometerle a Sakura un autógrafo. Un tanto decepcionado, se fue a la oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro meses después, un radiante día de primavera, Sasuke recibió una llamada de la recepcionista del edificio:

-¿Señor Uchiha? Tengo a una joven aquí que desea verle. Se llama Haruno Sakura y asegura que usted prometió echarle un vistazo a su novela.

-Hágala subir –ordenó Sasuke.

Sakura tardó unos diez minutos en dar con su despacho. Llevaba una blusa con estampado de lacitos y una falda azul que se balanceaba graciosamente cuando andaba. Sasuke se había puesto de pie y se había apoyado en el escritorio. Esperó a que Sakura cerrase la puerta del despacho tras de sí y comentó:

-Así que terminó su novela.

Ella se la tendió.

-Así es.

Sasuke la recogió y la dejó sobre su escritorio sin mirarla siquiera.

-Con razón desapareció de esa manera tan abrupta.

-¿Se dio cuenta…? –Se sorprendió Sakura.

-Claro que me di cuenta. Su café sabe mejor que ningún otro.

En un arranque de valentía, Sakura preguntó:

-¿Le gustaría que se lo prepare mañana… para desayunar?

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Me encantaría.


	4. Do I Wanna Know?

**Y al cuarto día, fiel como un reloj (espero poder seguir ciñéndome a esa puntualidad) llega un nuevo drabble para unirse a la colección.**

 **De momento todos los drabbles se desarrollan en un AU del mundo actual... No sé, es tan fácil integrar a estos personajes en un universo como el nuestro... al menos las situaciones son muy diferentes, o eso he intentado.**

 **¡Espero que os guste! ¡Dejadme un review tanto si es así como si os parece basura para que al menos lo sepa!**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new**

[ _Do I Wanna Know?_ By Arctic Monkeys]

Si lo que decía Naruto era cierto, le esperaba un fiestón de los que hacen época. Sakura releyó los mensajes que le había escrito su amigo mientras esperaba su equipaje en el aeropuerto. Había sido un largo vuelo desde Massachusetts, pero ante aquella promesa de una bienvenida en condiciones Sakura había hecho un esfuerzo para dormir tanto como pudo en el avión.

"Voy a ir a recogerte, así que olvídate de taxis!", había escrito Naruto.

Cuatro años eran mucho tiempo. Había optado a una beca en Harvard para realizar un máster y no había vuelto a pisar su país natal desde que se embarcó hacia Estados Unidos. Sus familiares y conocidos habían preferido aprovechar la ocasión y usarla como excusa para visitar América. Naruto, uno de sus mejores amigos desde niños, no había sido uno de ellos. De algún modo, aquél bala perdida se había convertido en un famoso grafitero durante el tiempo que ella había estado fuera. Según le había contado por mensaje apenas unos días antes de que Sakura tomase el avión de vuelta acababa de firmar un contrato con una famosa marca de ropa deportiva para colaborar en los diseños de una línea de edición limitada. También le había prometido que la utilizaría a ella de inspiración para alguna prenda.

"Ya sabes lo pillado que estuve por ti cuando éramos críos. Un brindis por ese amor no correspondido", había escrito.

Pensaba en aquellas líneas cuando salió al fin a la terminal. Buscó a Naruto con la mirada, pero no le ubicó. Sí que vio, no obstante, a Sasuke. Se detuvo en seco, obstaculizando la salida, y tuvo que deshacerse en excusas, acercándose a él sin querer. Le miró, interrogante; Sasuke leyó la pregunta implícita en sus ojos y explicó:

-Naruto no ha podido venir y me ha pedido que te recoja yo en su lugar.

Sakura tragó saliva pesadamente. A su alrededor había muestras de alegría, abrazos y apretones de manos; ellos, en cambio, estaban muy rígidos. Sasuke alargó la mano y se hizo con el asa de la maleta de Sakura. Echó a andar y ella le siguió en silencio.

Sasuke Uchiha. Le había conocido, como a Naruto, en el colegio, pero acabaron yendo a institutos diferentes y no se reencontraron hasta la Universidad. A Sakura le había gustado él cuando le conoció, claro, igual que a todas las chicas de su clase. A él le había gustado ella cuando volvieron a verse, ya de adultos, y se habían embarcado en un largo noviazgo de casi cuatro años que se había terminado cuando ella le comunicó que habían aceptado su solicitud de beca para estudiar en Harvard y él había contestado, impertérrito, que no creía en las relaciones a distancia.

Decir que le había destrozado el corazón era quedarse muy corto.

Su ruptura había sido tan repentina y brutal que ni siquiera fue a despedirla al aeropuerto cuando se marchó. El primer año ella rehusó volver porque pensaba que no sería capaz de ver los lugares donde habían estado juntos sin sufrir. Después de trece meses el dolor había comenzado por fin a sosegarse, pero siguió evitando volver a Japón de visita. Parecía una especie de broma macabra por parte del cochino azar que él fuese la primera persona a la que veía al regresar.

Caminaron a través del aparcamiento hasta el coche de Sasuke, un estilizado Toyota de color plateado. Estaba lloviendo y el hormigón de la enorme estructura olía a moho. Sakura rodeó el coche hasta la puerta del copiloto mientras él metía el equipaje en el maletero. A continuación se subió en el vehículo.

No hablaron durante casi diez minutos. Sakura le lanzó un par de miradas de reojo, preguntándose si Sasuke estaba tan tenso como ella. Finalmente rompió el hielo:

-No te he dado las gracias por venir a recogerme.

-Qué menos –contestó Sasuke con tono llano. Al cabo de unos segundos preguntó-. ¿Tienes que ir a algún sitio antes de la fiesta que te tiene montada Naruto?

-Si tenemos tiempo, me gustaría pasarme por el apartamento de Ino –respondió Sakura-. Es donde me voy a quedar a pasar la noche. Necesito darme una ducha.

Él le tendió su teléfono sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-Pon la dirección en la aplicación GPS. -Sakura obedeció en silencio-. ¿Te has dejado un novio americano en Harvard?

La pregunta consiguió que a Sakura se le cayese el móvil de Sasuke en el regazo.

-¿…Cómo?

Él hizo una mueca.

-Olvídalo.

Sasuke era frío. Era uno de sus rasgos característicos. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Naruto había bromeado diciendo que Sakura era capaz de sacar de Sasuke emociones y matices que estaban fuera del alcance del resto de los mortales. El pulso se le disparó.

-No –contestó al fin-, pero lo tuve. Nada especial. ¿Tú?

-No he visto a nadie más –declaró.

Seguía teniendo los ojos fijos en la carretera. Sakura punteó torpemente la pantalla del móvil para introducir la dirección. Lo colocó en el salpicadero; cuando Sasuke fue a enderezarlo, sus dedos se rozaron.

-¿Por qué no? –Se atrevió a preguntar al fin Sakura.

Sasuke no contestó de inmediato.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Había dicho aquellas palabras con aquel tono desapasionado suyo, y sonaban tan extrañas. Sakura se estrujó las manos. Incapaz de responder, se apoyó en la portezuela del coche.

Seguía lloviendo cuando Sasuke aparcó delante del portal de la casa de Ino. Sakura había olvidado escribirle a su amiga, y sacó su teléfono en el bolso. Sasuke se había girado hacia ella y la observaba.

-Espera –dijo a media voz.

Un beso le calcinaba las entrañas. Se inclinó sobre Sakura y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Cuatro años. Maldita sea.

-No podría haber nadie más. Tienes que ser tú.

-Sasuke… -empezó a decir Sakura.

Él le acarició la mejilla antes de hacerla callar con otro beso.


	5. Elephant

**Casi se me olvida mi promesa de puntualidad, pero he aquí el quinto drabble de la colección. Éste es otro de mis preferidos, y creo que podría salir una historia muy simpática de él si lo alargase...**

 **Tengo los reviews un poco atrasados. Sin embargo, me llenan un montón. ¡No dejéis de opinar con el quinto!**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **He knows that you're dreaming about being loved by him**

[ _Elephant_ by Tame Impala]

Trabajaban en el mismo edificio. Sakura le veía todos los días frente a los ascensores del rascacielos, y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a intentar subir en el mismo que él. No obstante, no sabía dónde trabajaba, ya que ella se bajaba antes, en la undécima planta. No había averiguado más que su apellido aquella vez que él recibió una llamada, se quitó uno de sus perennes auriculares y respondió el teléfono diciendo:

-Uchiha.

Y eso era todo.

Le encontraba, eso sí, increíblemente atractivo. Empezó a dibujar abanicos como una adolescente en las notas de las reuniones, y una vez se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de su jefa. A la hora de la comida acabó contándole a Ino que se había fijado en un chico que subía en el ascensor al mismo tiempo que ella. Ino se había reído y le había tomado el pelo por seguir siendo tan enamoradiza. Sakura decidió que a partir de ese momento se guardaría sus opiniones para sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su color de pelo hacía que fuese fácil identificarla en una multitud. No obstante, lo primero en que se había fijado detenidamente de ella era su nuca, pálida y suave asomándose bajo las puntas de su melena rosa. Había seguido bajando la mirada y no había podido sino fijarse en la curva de su estrecha cintura y en sus largas piernas. Era mucho más atractiva de lo que parecía a simple vista, y la idea le sedujo. Aquella chica era como un secreto.

Ella dejaba el ascensor en la undécima planta, en aquella empresa de diseño gráfico tan conocida. Estaba intrigado. Sin embargo, lo mirase como lo mirase, acercarse a pedirle una cita o algo por el estilo cuando se conocían sólo de cruzarse en el vestíbulo del rascacielos cuando esperaban al ascensor cada mañana era _raro_. Nadie pillaría a Sasuke Uchiha haciendo tan vergonzoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Es él? –Ino le dio un codazo al cuchichear la pregunta.

Sakura se ruborizó y le pellizcó la cintura. Su amiga dio un saltito.

-¿Te importaría ser más discreta? –Preguntó.

Sólo había otras dos personas en el ascensor aparte de ellas y Sasuke, que se apoyaba al fondo de mismo. Ellas estaban justo frente a la doble puerta de metal. Un ejecutivo trajeado les lanzó una crítica mirada de soslayo y se bajó en la segunda planta.

-Para eso podría haber subido las escaleras –masculló Ino entre dientes. Sakura ahogó una risa-. En serio, un poco de ejercicio no le vendría mal.

-Qué mala uva tienes, Ino –le echó en cara Sakura sin acritud.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros antes de dirigir una mirada poco discreta a Sasuke. Éste no se dio por aludido, pero detuvo la música y fingió trastear con su teléfono. No estaba seguro, pero, ¿estaban hablando de él?

-Sí, es él –admitió finalmente Sakura con un suspiro tímido.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a la cuarta ocupante del ascensor, una mujer de mediana edad. Sí, _definitivamente_ estaban hablando de él.

-Te concedo que está bueno. Muy bueno, la verdad –comentó Ino.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no alzar las cejas.

-Sí que lo está –Sakura se tapó la sonrisa con una mano-. No sabes lo que me cuesta no quedarme mirándolo como si fuese una pieza de museo cada vez que me subo con él en el ascensor.

Esa vez, Sasuke no logró evitar el gesto. Una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

-Ay, Sakura –suspiró Ino. "Sakura", pensó Sasuke. "Así que ése es tu nombre"-, tienes que sacudirte esa timidez. Dile algo. Invítale a tomar una copa después del trabajo.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Tú le has visto bien? Es imposible que un chico tan guapo no tenga novia. Paso de quedarme con cara de idiota cuando me diga que no.

Ino resopló con fastidio.

-Eso no lo sabes. Como no te atrevas a preguntarle si quiere ir a tomar algo contigo, lo haré yo por ti.

Sakura se giró hacia Ino sacudiendo los brazos en un aspaviento con el que se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de la cuarta ocupante del ascensor. Éste se detuvo en la séptima planta y la mujer se bajó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Siseó Sakura.

Sasuke llegó a vislumbrar el tono rosado de sus mejillas y pensó que era un color exquisito. Echó una rápida mirada a la pantalla en la que se sucedían los números de las plantas del edificio. La cifra se acercaba peligrosamente al once. Sasuke se quitó los auriculares y Sakura se envaró. Ino se giró hacia él y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

-Hola –le saludó con desparpajo-. Me llamo Yamanaka Ino, y ésta es mi amiga Haruno Sakura.

-Hola –le devolvió él el saludo- Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura seguía mirando la puerta del ascensor, obstinada.

-¿Dónde trabaja? –Preguntó Ino.

-En el estudio de Arquitectura. Planta veinte –respondió Sasuke con tono llano.

-¡Qué alto! Las vistas deben ser de impresión.

-Hn. Lo son –reconoció Sasuke.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la espalda de Sakura. Ino leyó el gesto como si Sasuke fuese un libro abierto. Intercambió una rápida mirada con él y comenzó a hablar:

-A mi amiga le encantaría conocerle mejor, pero es demasiado tímida para pedirle una cita.

Sakura dio un respingo y agarró la manga de la blusa de Ino. Su amiga estaba definitivamente trastornada. Sabía que era capaz de decirle algo así, pero había albergado esperanzas de que no lo hiciese. Sasuke echó un vistazo al número en la pantalla. Nueve. Diez.

-A mí también me gustaría. ¿Le diría que la estaré esperando hoy a la salida del trabajo?

-¡Claro! –El ascensor se detuvo con el sonido de una campanilla y las puertas se abrieron. Sakura e Ino salieron mientras ésta última prometía-. ¡Me aseguraré de que vaya!

Sakura, todavía roja como la grana, reunió fuerzas para girarse hacia el ascensor. Llegó a cruzar una mirada con Sasuke antes de que la puerta se cerrase.


	6. Fire

**¡He aquí un nuevo drabble! Tengo la sensación de que éste es el primero que resulta un poco más diferente de los anteriores, aunque la historia se siente un poco cogida por los pelos al releerla... Espero que os guste de todas formas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **When I look to the stars I know just where you are: You're looking down upon me**

[ _Fire_ by Dead by Sunrise]

Cuando les dije a mis padres que había un fantasma en mi habitación pensaron que les estaba tomando el pelo. Luego intentaron razonar conmigo que no era posible no tanto porque los fantasmas no existieran, sino porque nuestra casa era de nueva construcción. El fantasma, por su parte, no estaba de acuerdo. No sólo existía, sino que además se aparecía por allí por un motivo muy simple: la casa se alzaba en un solar que había pertenecido a su familia. Casualmente, mi dormitorio se encontraba en el lugar exacto donde él cometió _seppuku_ cuatro siglos atrás.

Había sido samurái y, según me dijo, se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke. Tuve que hacer una visita a la biblioteca del barrio para investigar un poco en torno a su apellido. Así descubrí que, efectivamente, los Uchiha habían sido una importante familia samurái que se había extinguido después de que el primogénito de la última generación, Uchiha Itachi, masacrase a todo el clan. Su hermano menor, Sasuke, había vengado a su familia asesinando a su vez a su hermano, sólo para ejecutar a continuación suicidio ritual para lavar el deshonor de haber acabado con la vida de alguien de su familia. Él corroboró esa historia, pero después de su muerte las cosas se volvían mucho más confusas para él. Ni él ni yo alcanzábamos a comprender del todo por qué, de toda aquella carnicería, sólo él se había acabado convirtiéndose en fantasma.

-En cualquier caso, Sakura-dono, he intentado abandonar este lugar otras veces –concluyó. Estábamos sentados en mi dormitorio, yo en la cama y él en el suelo-. Siempre acabo regresando.

-¿No te ha explicado nadie cómo ir al Cielo o al Infierno? –Me interesé-. ¿O es que no los hay?

-Antes de vos, nadie había sido capaz de verme –recalca.

Sasuke me trataba con un gran respeto. Aunque le escandalizaba mi ropa, tan distinta a la de las mujeres de su tiempo, no dejaba el voseo ni el sufijo "dono", tan pasado de moda. Yo, por mi parte, empecé a llamarle Sasuke-kun, más por costumbre que otra cosa, ya que a pesar de su porte adusto y de las katanas que llevaba al cinto, según los escritos de su época Sasuke tenía mi edad cuando se rajó el estómago.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que algo salió mal durante mi _seppuku_. Tal vez se debiese a que no conté con un _kaishakunin_. No debí morir correctamente. –Fue su teoría.

Me abracé las rodillas, asintiendo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo durante los últimos cuatrocientos años? –Le pregunté.

Él exhaló un suspiro.

-Vagar por los alrededores, sobre todo. Las tierras de mi clan estuvieron vacías durante mucho tiempo. La gente pensaba que estaban malditas, así que nadie volvió a vivir aquí hasta que levantaron los edificios en los que vivís vos, vuestra familia y otras gentes.

Los Uchiha debían haber sido muy poderosos, ya que el solar era enorme. En él había unas cuantas viviendas unifamiliares y un edificio de oficinas.

-Y si puedes vagar por todo el terreno de tu familia, ¿por qué sigues apareciéndote aquí, Sasuke-kun? No veas los sustos que me das.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Algo me sigue atrayendo a este punto, Sakura-dono. Lo lamento, pero no consigo marcharme durante demasiado tiempo.

Tuve que conformarme con aquella explicación tan peregrina. De todas formas no esperaba que nada relacionado con un fantasma tuviese demasiado sentido.

A lo largo del año siguiente, Sasuke-kun fue una presencia constante en mi vida. Ni mi familia ni mis amigos le veían, aunque en una ocasión logró darle un buen susto a un chico de mi clase que vino a estudiar conmigo e intentó darme un beso. Cuando tuve que escribir una redacción para clase de Historia acerca de la vida diaria en tiempos de los samurái, conté con su testimonio en vez de consultar libros. Cuando quise darme cuenta, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos.

Fue en agosto, en la víspera de Obon, cuando le pedí que viniese conmigo al festival.

-¿Estáis segura, Sakura-dono? –Preguntó.

-¡Claro! Puede que demos con algún otro fantasma. Quizá puedan ayudarte a dejar de estar atrapado aquí –contesté.

El día del festival me puse un yukata de color verde y me recogí el pelo utilizando una horquilla con un adorno de flores. Paseé a lo largo del festival con Sasuke-kun a mi lado, aunque nadie más que yo podía verle. Visitamos la mitad de los templos de la zona, pero no vimos ningún otro fantasma. Cuando volvimos a casa mis padres ya estaban durmiendo. Sasuke-kun esperó en el pasillo a que me pusiese el pijama antes de entrar en mi habitación atravesando la puerta, como siempre.

-Estoy decepcionada –admití mientras ahuecaba la almohada, lista para dormir.

-No os preocupéis, Sakura-dono –respondió él. Se había acuclillado junto a mi cama y me observaba con detenimiento-. Hoy ha sido la primera vez en cuatrocientos años que me he divertido.

-¿De veras? –Pregunté, ya tumbada-. Vaya, pues me alegro.

-Os lo debo todo a vos –dijo Sasuke con voz grave. La intensidad de sus ojos oscuros me provocó un escalofrío-. Me parece que sois lo que me atrae a este punto, Sakura-dono.

El corazón me latía como si se me fuese a salir del pecho. Sasuke-kun se inclinó sobre mí y cerré los ojos. Aunque era incorpóreo, sentí el beso durante un instante. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba. Me incorporé de golpe.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

No hubo respuesta. La habitación me pareció tan vacía que me costó reconocerla sin su presencia. Me di cuenta, poco a poco, de que Sasuke-kun lo había conseguido: había pasado al Más Allá. Abrí la ventana y miré hacia el cielo. Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de no llorar, pero no sirvió de gran cosa.

-Espero que veles por mí a partir de ahora –dije a media voz.

Cerré la ventana y volví a meterme en la cama.


	7. Glass Ceiling

**¡Con un poco de retraso os traigo el nuevo drabble de la colección! Éste vuelve a tener por escenario un instituto y se adapta al estilo de un millón de AUs que pululan por ahí, alguno de ellos escrito por mí, incluso... ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **There's no knight in silver armor shining**

[ _Glass Ceiling_ by Metric]

-…Es como un príncipe –terminó de decir Ino, bajando la voz al paso de Sasuke.

Sakura le echó una mirada de refilón. Pudo ver a lo que se refería Ino, una de las chicas más populares de su curso, que acababa de tomar a la recién llegada bajo su protección: a Sakura casi se le cortó al respiración al mirar al chico del que le estaba hablando, Sasuke Uchiha, pero él hizo caso omiso de las miradas y los suspiros a su paso y enfiló por el corredor.

-Por desgracia, es un borde –dijo una voz a su espalda. Sakura se dio la vuelta. Una chica con una melena peinada en dos moños le dedicó una afable sonrisa-. ¿Qué hay, chica nueva? Me llamo Tenten y soy la capitana del equipo de lacrosse. Veo que estás en forma. Necesitamos unas cuantas jugadoras para poder inscribirnos en el Torneo de la Prefectura. ¿Te interesa?

Ino chasqueó la lengua atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Sakura.

-No me gustaría influir en tu decisión, pero a los chicos no les gustan las deportistas. –Lanzó una significativa mirada a Tenten.

Ésta hizo una caída de ojos.

-Vas a tener que pulir ese argumento, Ino. Yo tengo novio.

Sakura alzó las cejas y retrocedió para evitar encontrarse entre aquellas dos. La verdad era que tenía un dilema moral. Después del traslado de su padre a una nueva ciudad había empezado en su nuevo instituto con dos planes muy claros: seguir practicando lacrosse y enamorarse. No llevaba ni un día y ya parecía que aquellos objetivos se excluían mutuamente.

-Consideraré tu invitación, Tenten –dijo educadamente.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír.

-Como quieras. ¡Estaré en el gimnasio después de las clases!

Sakura se despidió de ella mientras sonaba la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras consultarlo con la almohada y después de ver _Roller Girls_ , decidió que era preferible escoger el deporte a los chicos. A fin de cuentas, el mundo estaba lleno de ellos, y el único que le había gustado en su nuevo instituto parecía poco menos que inalcanzable. Al día siguiente acudió a Tenten para comunicarle que se uniría al equipo. Tenten y ella chocaron las palmas de las manos y se prometieron que ese año ganarían el Torneo.

Aunque Sakura había temido que su decisión estropearía su recién iniciada amistad con Ino, no le costó darse cuenta de que la susodicha estaba contentísima de contar con una rival menos por el corazón de Sasuke, aunque según le dejaron claro todas sus compañeras del equipo de lacrosse, él pasaba olímpicamente de todas las chicas. Sakura decidió que no merecía la pena suspirar por alguien como él y decidió centrarse en los estudios y el deporte. No dejó de seguirle con la mirada cada vez que le veía, claro, porque seguía encontrándole guapísimo. Le apenó pensar en que, cuando llegaran las vacaciones de verano, dejaría de verle durante un mes.

Fue un jueves, a última hora, cuando oyó un golpe metálico a la entrada del edificio. Sakura apretó el paso, agarrando con fuerza su stick de lacrosse. Frente a las taquillas de los zapatos se arremolinaban varios chicos.

-¡Te voy a hacer una cara nueva, Uchiha! –Aulló alguien.

Sasuke no perdía la expresión indolente aunque el otro chico, de último curso, le tuviese agarrado por el cuello de la camisa.

-Yo no le pedí a tu novia que me diese nada –repuso con tono acerado-. A lo mejor a quien deberías pedirle explicaciones es a ella.

Sakura torció la boca. En condiciones normales se habría limitado a ignorar la escena, pero había visto a una chica ofrecer a Sasuke los cupcakes que había hecho en Economía Doméstica. Aunque fuese un chico tan desagradable, no le faltaba razón: había salido de ella entregarle aquellos cupcakes que él había rechazado alegando que no le gustaba el dulce. Furiosa ante aquella injusticia, alzó la mano sin pensar y arrojó su stick, que golpeó la cabeza del chico que agarraba a Sasuke por la camisa.

-¿Pero qué coño…? –Se giró hacia ella, iracundo.

Sakura trató de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, pero espetó:

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tu novia le dio esos cupcakes por propia voluntad! ¡Déjale en paz!

El chico emitió un gruñido y se acercó a Sakura. Ella se encogió cuando alzó el puño y le golpeó en la cara. Uno de sus amigos siseó, atónito:

-Acabas de pegar a una chica, tío…

Sakura se atrevió a mirarle. Estaba pálido; sin duda había esperado que alguien le detendría. Podía meterse en un lío muy gordo, pero hinchó el pecho, soltó un sonoro "¡Ja!" y salió del edificio. Sakura se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada y echó un vistazo en dirección a Sasuke. Éste recogía el stick de lacrosse del suelo.

-Te lo has buscado –le soltó. Sakura pensó que podría echarse a llorar al oírle decir eso. Sasuke se acercó a ella y se acuclilló, tendiéndole el stick-. A propósito, buena puntería.

-Gracias –respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Utilizó el stick para incorporarse. Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vas a tener que ponerte hielo ahí. Déjame ver.

Sakura apartó la mano y él se inclinó un poco para examinar el golpe.

-Ese tipo pega como una niña –dijo Sakura.

Sasuke rio entre dientes.

-No dejes de decírselo. Ven.

Ella le siguió sin rechistar. Sasuke la condujo hasta la máquina de vending del instituto y compró una lata de té frío que le apretó contra la mejilla cuando vio que Sakura se disponía a tirar de la anilla para abrirla.

-Las chicas me comparan con un príncipe, pero después de tu intervención, me siento más bien como una princesa –soltó Sasuke. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse. Notó pinchazos en la mejilla dolorida-. No me has dicho aún cómo te llamas.

-¿Te interesa? –Se sorprendió Sakura.

-Claro que me interesa. Acabas de ascender a guardaespaldas.


	8. How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

**Estas fechas lo complican todo, pero aquí estoy una vez más con este nuevo drabble que, os advierto, es el primer contacto que realizo con la tragedia en la colección. Tiene una ambientación muy, muy difusa, así que no me atrevería a decir que es un escenario AU veraz, aunque está inspirado en conceptos de la Primera Guerra Mundial, sobre todo.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los reviews tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Every day I wore your face like an atmosphere around me**

[ _How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful_ by Florence + the Machine]

Sarada todavía le preguntaba todos los días cuando volvería su madre. Sasuke encontraba cada vez más complicado seguir aplazando el momento de explicarle a su hija de siete años que seguramente no volviese a verla.

Sasuke nunca había estado de acuerdo en que Sakura se alistase como enfermera en primera línea de batalla. No obstante, ella había hecho gala de su patriotismo al argumentar que, como Sasuke estaba eximido de combatir debido a la pérdida del brazo izquierdo, recaía en ella servir a la causa, y lo haría salvando vidas.

Fue Itachi quien, tres meses atrás, le llevó la carta en que se le comunicaba que un obús había caído en la zona donde se encontraba el hospital de campaña. No había habido supervivientes.

Su hermano movió algunos hilos para conseguir que le diesen un permiso indefinido y mudarse con Sasuke y Sarada. Después de casi ocho años de matrimonio, la viudez había convertido a Sasuke en la sombra de lo que había sido. Itachi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantar aquella casa y ayudar a su hermano menor a sacar a su hija adelante. Gracias al peso de su apellido y al puesto administrativo que sus años de servicio le habían garantizado el dinero no era un problema, pero cada día sin Sakura era una larguísima cuesta hacia arriba para Sasuke. Guardaba un luto riguroso y, aunque ya era parco en palabras por naturaleza, dejó prácticamente de hablar. Todo cuanto había en la residencia Uchiha era silencio.

Hasta que llegó Naruto, claro. Su ruidoso amigo, con el que Sasuke había combatido codo con codo, al que el estallido de la guerra actual había pillado en el extranjero, impidiéndole volver hasta pasados dos años. La noticia de la muerte de Sakura le golpeó como un mazazo cuando se plantó en casa de su amigo con una botella de vino que nadie llegó a abrir, y lloró amargamente ante los ojos vacíos de Sasuke recordando a Sakura. Habían sido amigos desde niños.

-¿Tienes empleo? –Le preguntó finalmente Sasuke mientras Naruto se pasaba la manga de la chaqueta por la nariz.

-N-no –hipó su amigo-. Tengo un c-contrato para escribir un libro s-sobre mis experiencias en el extranjero…

-Déjate de libros –sentenció Sasuke-. Necesitas un trabajo de verdad. Hablaré con mis superiores.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció aquel favor. Cuando Sasuke le dejó a solas con Itachi, Naruto comentó:

-Siempre supe que casarse con Sakura le haría mucho bien. El Sasuke al que conocí no habría movido un dedo para ayudar a otra persona.

Itacha exhaló un pesado suspiro cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero confirmó:

-Es verdad. Ella sacó lo mejor de él. Me preocupa que eso vuelva a cambiar. Sarada necesita una figura que encapsule seguridad y afecto. Yo no voy a estar aquí para siempre. –Naruto le lanzó una mirada interrogante-. En cualquier momento me revocarán el permiso y tendré que volver al frente.

Naruto enderezó la espalda.

-¿No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo?

-A estas alturas de la guerra, no –negó Itachi con la cabeza-. Si me marcho, voy a tener que pedirte que estés pendiente de mi hermano y de mi sobrina.

Naruto le prometió que lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se rumoreaba que la guerra pronto acabaría. Era cuestión de semanas, de días; Sasuke no daba crédito a las habladurías porque él, que había sido soldado, sabía que no había nada más peligroso en combate que la esperanza. Cuando llegó a su casa Itachi le llamó al salón principal e hizo que tomase asiento antes de declarar con todo el tacto que fue capaz:

-Padre quiere que vuelvas a casarte.

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto. Cuando al fin despegó los labios dijo:

-Ni siquiera ha acabado la guerra.

-Lo sé –Itachi parecía consternado-. He intentado convencerle de que no es una buena idea, pero no ha querido escucharme. Insiste en que Sarada necesita una madre.

Sasuke flexionó los dedos en torno al brazo del sillón en que se sentaba.

-No quiero tocar a ninguna mujer que no sea Sakura –enunció, firme-. Nunca.

Itachi contempló a su hermano y finalmente venció los hombros:

-Más tarde va a venir una joven para que la conozcas –Sasuke se tensó, pero Itachi siguió hablando-. Oye, yo tampoco lo apruebo, pero no tienes por qué decir que sí. Es de una familia muy distinguida. Limítate a ser civilizado y dile a padre que no te ha gustado por cualquier motivo que se te ocurra. Pero no montes una escena.

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto en el sillón, tratando de decidir qué hacer, y cuando quiso darse cuenta la joven de la que le había hablado Itachi estaba en el salón. Se presentó como Hinata Hyuuga y sirvió té para ambos.

-Mi padre me ha explicado que su esposa murió en la guerra, Uchiha-san –comentó Hinata con voz de pajarillo.

-Así es –reconoció Sasuke.

La muchacha le contempló con aquellos grandes ojos perlinos. Sasuke era un hombre de rasgos duros y expresión más dura todavía, hosco en su silencio, pero había algo en él que le permitió averiguar:

-Era muy dulce, ¿verdad? Su esposa.

Sasuke miró a Hinata con genuina sorpresa.

-Sí, lo era.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa.

-Con tan sólo mirarle, veo con claridad que le quería mucho. Y que usted la quería también, claro.

Sasuke apretó los labios en una fina línea. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y dijo:

-Era una mujer extraordinaria. Nunca hice nada para merecer su amor.

Hinata dio algunas vueltas a su té con la cucharilla asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Entiendo.

Sonaron unos urgentes golpes en la puerta. Cuando Itachi fue a abrir, Naruto entró como un torbellino:

-¡Eh, Sasuke! ¿Sabes qué…? Eh… ¿Interrumpo?

-No –respondió su amigo-. Llegas justo a tiempo para hacer compañía a Hyuuga-san.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se incorporó y abandonó el salón.


	9. I Love Playing With Fire

**Para este drabble decidí irme a un AU proporcionado por Kishimoto mismo. Sí, está ambientado en esa ilustración del Oeste americano que apareció en la portada a color del capítulo 686 del manga original. Cuando se sale una de los AU de "mundo real" se siente como si fuese de verdad un universo alternativo xD Me divertí mucho escribiendo este drabble, y espero que lo disfrutéis como yo.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **My one and only shining star said "Stick with me and I'll take you far"**

[ _I Love Playing With Fire_ by The Runaways]

Cuando el cuerpo del último bandido de Akatsuki cayó al suelo, los habitantes de Konoha, el pequeño pueblo en pleno desierto, estallaron en vítores. El mesonero abrió un par de barriles de vino y la calle principal se vio pronto envuelta en música. Naruto y Kakashi, los dos forajidos que habían ayudado a eliminar a aquellos criminales que habían sembrado el terror en la zona durante años, se vieron aupados y aclamados como héroes. Acodada en la barra, Sakura sonrió al contemplar aquellas muestras de admiración. Ella había accedido a cederles el granero para que pasaran la noche apenas una semana antes, cuando el infierno aún no se había desatado sobre el pueblo. Cuando Akatsuki no había asesinado a sus padres y quemado el rancho como represalia ante la negativa de su padre a pagarles un diezmo.

Sakura se había quedado sola. Una vez vengados sus padres, y aun en plena celebración, se vio como lo que era: una huérfana sin blanca en un mundo hecho por y para hombres. Si no se casaba cuanto antes, sus únicas alternativas eran la prostitución o la Iglesia, e hiciese lo que hiciese, sospechaba que no volvería a ser dueña de sí misma y de su destino, si es que lo había sido alguna vez.

-¿Bebes sola?

Sakura alzó la mirada hacia una voz conocida. Sasuke, el hijo menor del sheriff y ayudante del mismo, al que acudió tras presenciar el brutal asesinato de sus padres. Ir en su busca la había salvado de ser pasto de las llamas en su propia casa. La muchacha alzó su vaso de vino peleón con una sonrisa cínica.

-Aquí todos bebemos acompañados.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y miró a Sakura de reojo. Su madre había accedido a permitir que se alojase con ellos mientras el sheriff se ponía tras las huellas de Akatsuki, pero a Sasuke no se le escapaba que no le había gustado meter a una chica extraña bajo su techo. Unas noches antes había averiguado que su padre había tenido asuntos pendientes con los Haruno, y temía que Sakura intentase seducir a alguno de sus dos hijos. Lo cierto era que Sasuke se sentía bastante seducido.

Él siempre había sido el segundón. Itachi era demasiado brillante, demasiado fuerte, demasiado _guapo_. Todo el mundo asumía que heredaría el puesto de su padre; de Sasuke, en cambio, nadie esperaba nada en particular. No importaba cuánto trabajase para mejorar: Itachi lo hacía todo mejor sin esforzarse siquiera. Cuando Sakura empezó a vivir con ellos, lo que más le llamó la atención de ella, además de que no llevase ropa apropiada o que supiese manejar un revólver, era que no parecía en absoluto impresionada por Itachi. Todas las demás chicas de Konoha suspiraban y batían las pestañas al verle pasar, pero Sakura se había mostrado inmune al magnetismo de su hermano. Sasuke le había llegado a preguntar, poco antes de la gran batalla contra Akatsuki, si no encontraba atractivo a Itachi. Sakura había respondido, ácida, que la muerte de sus padres tenía mucha más importancia que un guaperas cualquiera.

Un guaperas cualquiera. Incluso a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, ella le había hecho reír.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros:

-Naruto y Kakashi me han propuesto que viaje con ellos.

-¿Y lo vas a hacer? –Se interesó Sasuke. Había notado que el tal Naruto bebía los vientos por Sakura desde que la vio por primera vez.

-No tengo muchas otras opciones –respondió ella.

"Podrías quedarte aquí", pensó Sasuke lo que quería decirle, pero no se atrevía. "Conmigo"

¿A quién quería engañar? Su padre le mataría si se casaba con ella.

Además, ni siquiera creía que a Sakura le gustara él. El mesonero rellenó sus vasos de vino.

Instantes más tarde, Sasuke y Sakura trastabillaban escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones que alquilaba el mesonero, sus bocas juntas, sus manos buscando los botones de su ropa. Cuando dieron al fin con un dormitorio vacío se desnudaron con furia. Salvo aquella visita al burdel del pueblo cuando cumplió los dieciséis y su padre decidió que ya era un hombre, Sasuke no había tocado nunca a una chica. Bajo su ropa tosca, la piel de Sakura era suave y fragante. Sasuke enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello, gimió al hundirse en ella y la embistió abrazándole los muslos mientras ella le cubría con todos los besos que había estado aguantándose desde el día en que nació. Se asustó cuando Sakura le dijo que le hacía daño, pero siguió cuando le rogó que continuara. El ruido de la fiesta ya se había apagado cuando ellos yacían, exhaustos tras el amor, en la incómoda cama de la posada.

-Ven con nosotros, Sasuke.

Sakura se había tumbado de costado. En la penumbra de la habitación, Sasuke vislumbraba la sucesión de curvas y notaba la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Mi padre es capaz de peinar el desierto para matarme si hago algo así –negó él con la cabeza.

-Sabes que en Konoha no serás nunca más que la sombra de tu hermano –Sakura se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-, pero eres mucho más. Eres muchísimo más.

Estiró la cabeza y besó la mandíbula de Sasuke. Él giró el rostro hacia ella y buscó sus labios con los suyos.

-¿De qué viviremos? –Preguntó.

-Haremos trabajillos en las granjas. Ayudaremos a los sheriffs a atrapar a los tipos malos. Será divertido, Sasuke, y seremos libres.

Él tuvo que reconocer que sonaba bien. Sin embargo, quiso asegurarse:

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

Ella se apoyó en el codo.

-Estoy siendo egoísta –admitió Sakura-. No quiero quedarme en Konoha, pero tampoco quiero separarme de ti.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa en la penumbra de la habitación. Besó a Sakura en la boca.

-En ese caso, la respuesta es sí.


	10. Just Beneath The Flames

**Año nuevo, drabble nuevo. ¡Y además es el décimo!**

 **La ambientación de este drabble es en sí una especie de experimento. Desde que vi la película _Atomic Blonde_ (conocida como _Atómica_ en los países de habla hispana) me quedé con el gusanillo de escribir un fanfic AU con ese rollo de espías para los personajes de _Naruto_. A fin de cuentas, el tema de los ninjas debería ser fácil de sustituir, ¿no? Bueno, pues como me conozco, y sé que me gusta más planificar fanfics que ejecutarlos, escribí este drabble basándome en esa idea para ver cómo quedaría, de ahí que la escena en sí sea bastante _in medias res_. Espero que aun así disfrutéis de este drabble.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este fanfic.**

* * *

 **We are in the dark age, tell me it was worth the pain**

[ _Just Beneath The Flames_ by Digital Daggers]

Sasuke siempre fue el mejor tirador de nuestra promoción. Ni Naruto ni yo tenemos posibilidades de escapar de nuestro compañero, que nos encañona con su arma. Le bastarán dos disparos para acabar con nosotros.

-Os estoy dando una oportunidad –repite con voz calma-. Konohagakure nos ha fallado a los tres.

Tras él observa en silencio su hermano Itachi, al que los Servicios Secretos del País del Fuego, Konohagakure, dieron por desaparecido más de seis años atrás. Sigue llevando la insignia de Akatsuki, la organización terrorista a la que se rumoreaba que se había unido.

Cuando pidieron a Naruto que eligiese a sus compañeros en una delicada misión de espionaje internacional nos nombró a Sasuke y a mí, sus compañeros en la Academia. Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de Sasuke, cuyas misiones le habían mantenido lejos del País del Fuego, me sorprendió que accediese a unirse a nosotros. Debí haber sospechado que se traía algo entre manos. Nos ha utilizado para emplear los recursos de Konohagakure en unir las deslavazadas piezas del puzzle de la desaparición de Itachi Uchiha. Según éste, el actual líder de Konohagakure, Danzô Shimura, le asignó personalmente la misión de infiltrarse en Akatsuki, abandonándole a su suerte cuando la presencia en la organización de uno de los mejores agentes secretos del País del Fuego amenazó con salpicarle.

-¿Esperas en serio que confiemos en tu hermano? –Estalla Naruto-. ¡Es un criminal internacional!

Los dedos de Sasuke se crispan en torno a la culata de la pistola, pero logra mantener un tono de voz sereno:

-No. Os pido que confiéis en mí. Somos compañeros.

-Sólo pareces recordarlo cuando te conviene –le espeto.

La mirada de Sasuke se desvía hacia mí.

-Sakura –dice al fin-, no dejes que tus asuntos personales te nublen el juicio.

Enderezo la espalda como si hubiera recibido un latigazo. Ésa es la frase que más escuché en la Academia.

-Tú eres mi asunto personal –le recuerdo-, ¿y ahora me pides que confíe en ti?

Sé que estoy ignorando a Naruto, y él me mira de reojo para tratar de entender por dónde van los tiros, pero por una vez tiene el buen juicio de quedarse con la boca cerrada. Sabe que Sasuke y yo tuvimos una aventura poco antes de terminar la Academia, pero no lo sabe todo. No sabe que fue, en realidad, un romance de meses de encuentros secretos, de caricias robadas, de besos furtivos, porque Konohagakure prohíbe expresamente las relaciones sentimentales entre sus agentes. No sabe que Sasuke se convirtió en el gran amor de mi vida. No sabe cómo me destrozó que él diera por terminada nuestra relación porque su deseo de averiguar la verdad acerca de su hermano era más importante que mis sentimientos hacia él o los suyos hacia mí.

Sé que los albergaba entonces. Siempre lo supe.

No obstante, al verle apuntarnos con la pistola con esos ojos fríos como el acero, siento en lo más profundo de mi ser que ahora no hay nada más en él que sed de venganza.

-Sasuke. –Itachi le pone la mano en el hombro. Puedo ver cómo la atención de Sasuke se desvía hacia su hermano aunque sus ojos sigan fijos en nosotros-. No hay tiempo. Si no me equivoco, las herramientas de rastreo de Konohagakure ya deben haber dado con ellos. Tenemos que irnos.

-Danzô no confía en mí por ser un Uchiha –atestigua Sasuke-. Para sacar a Konohagakure de esta edad oscura tendremos que hacerlo desde dentro, y para eso vamos a necesitar a Naruto. De lo contrario tendremos que cambiar de estrategia.

Éste aprieta los labios en una fina línea. Naruto es, en la actualidad, el agente mejor considerado de toda la organización, una figura enormemente respetada y uno de los agentes más hábiles. Ni siquiera Danzô puede hacerle sombra. Itachi nos echa una ojeada desinteresada.

-Entonces limítate a librarte de ella.

Naruto da un paso para interponerse entre Sasuke y yo. Odio sentirme el eslabón débil. Despreciando verme de nuevo en esa situación, le pongo una mano en el hombro y despego los labios para decirle que no es necesario, pero Sasuke habla primero:

-No. –Sus ojos están fijos en mí al enunciar-. Sakura es parte del equipo.

Itachi enarca una ceja. Se inclina sobre el oído de su hermano menor y sisea:

-El mundo está lleno de mujeres, Sasuke. Tenemos minutos.

Él espira con fuerza por la nariz. Naruto frunce el ceño, dispuesto a saltar sobre él.

-Sabes que si matas a Sakura-chan, tendrás que matarme a mí también, ¿verdad?

Sasuke baja el arma. Me mira a los ojos, como enviándome un mensaje silencioso, antes de anunciar:

-Se acabó el tiempo. Nos vamos.

Naruto pierde parte de su rigidez. Itachi asiente levemente con la cabeza y abandona la habitación a través de la trampilla del techo. Sasuke nos echa una ojeada antes de seguirle.

-¡No está en ti ser un traidor, Sasuke! –Grita finalmente Naruto.

-No te equivocas –oímos su voz desde el espacio a través del que se ha esfumado-. Eso es cosa de Danzô. Quizá cuando dejéis de seguir el manual al dedillo os deis cuenta.

No me doy cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que noto las lágrimas que me empapan las mejillas. Naruto me pone una mano en el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero él también está muy alterado.

-A mí también hay cosas de Konohagakure que no me gustan –admite-, pero no puedo fiarme de Itachi.

Me llevo la mano al pecho.

-Tiene que haber otra manera. Sasuke tiene razón en una cosa: tú eres la clave. –Le miro con decisión-. Si consigues desbancar a Danzô y sacar a la luz todas las cosas que ha hecho, podremos salvar a Sasuke. Yo te ayudaré.

A Naruto se le ilumina la mirada y asiente con la cabeza. Sellamos nuestro compromiso con un apretón de manos, un verdadero pacto entre caballeros.


	11. Kill Of The Night

**Os doy por fin la bienvenida al undécimo drabble de esta colección. ¡Volvemos al instituto! Pero esta vez, para variar, Sakura y Sasuke son profesores. Este drabble podría dar mucho de sí... Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **A modo de curiosidad, y esto tiene que ver con algo que veréis en el drabble, un detalle: los japoneses son gente extremadamente supersticiosa. Una de las muchísimas cosas que se dice dan suerte es una ramita de té flotando de manera vertical en la superficie del líquido.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **This is a bad town for such a pretty face**

[ _Kill Of The Night_ by Gin Wigmore]

"Ok", tecleó Sakura en la aplicación de mensajería instantánea como respuesta a la foto de un anuncio de ropa interior con un modelo macizo como reclamo.

"Eres la persona más aburrida que existe", atestiguó Ino en el mensaje que saltó a continuación.

Sakura sonrió con sarcasmo, pero no respondió. Siguió dando cuenta de su almuerzo junto a la ventana de la sala de profesores.

No había deseado convertirse en profesora de Ciencias en un instituto para casos difíciles, pero gran parte de su experiencia vital se basaba en su capacidad para adaptarse a los reveses de la vida: la empresa de su padre se había declarado en bancarrota antes de entrar en la Universidad, por lo que tuvo que abandonar su sueño de convertirse en médico; su madre padecía una enfermedad crónica y Sakura no se había independizado para cuidarla; su último novio la había dejado dos años atrás para irse a vivir a Corea, según averiguó luego, con otra chica. Los alumnos de aquel centro educativo dejado de la mano de Dios la apodaba la Seca. Sus compañeros en el claustro de profesores cuchicheaban acerca de ella a sus espaldas. Tan guapa, lamentaban, y tan estirada. Decían que se le iba a pasar el arroz.

Pero Sakura no tenía tiempo para el arroz de nadie.

Faltaban apenas unos días para el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano. La sala de profesores era un verdadero horno, pero a ella le gustaba el calor. La mayoría de sus compañeros habían hecho una excepción para degustar sus almuerzos en la azotea, normalmente cerrada para los estudiantes. El nuevo profesor de Educación Física, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba en el patio del instituto charlando con un grupo de chavales.

Uchiha-sensei había entrado en el instituto al comenzar el nuevo curso. Según había oído comentar a los demás, era un policía retirado; sus motivos para dejar el cuerpo había dado lugar a toda clase de rumores. En cualquier caso, era un tipo muy serio, pero los alumnos parecían llevarse bien con él. Tenten, la profesora de Japonés, sostenía que se debía a la autoridad que exudaba, pero por la forma en que lo decía, Sakura sospechaba que se refería a otra cosa. De todas formas, a ella le dejaba fría. Tenía pinta de ser un mandón.

Unos cuantos chavales rodearon a Uchiha-sensei en el patio. Él hizo unos ademanes enérgicos y los chicos empezaron a dividirse en dos equipos. Uno de ellos apareció con un balón. Iban a echar un partido de fútbol, entonces. Ya eran ganas.

Entonces Uchiha-sensei se quitó la camiseta. A Sakura se le cayó al regazo el sándwich que había estado mordisqueando.

Era _mucho_ más sexy que el modelo del anuncio que le había enviado Ino. _"Dios santo"_ , se sorprendió pensando Sakura, y por un instante temió haberlo dicho en voz alta. Echó una mirada discreta al otro profesor en la sala, Hatake-sensei, que leía un libro sin inmutarse. Sakura rescató su sándwich, se humedeció los labios discretamente y volvió a mirar hacia el patio.

Al parecer no era la única que había reparado en el torso desnudo de Uchiha-sensei, a juzgar por la cantidad de alumnas que habían empezado a arremolinarse en torno al campo de fútbol. Él, sin embargo, no pareció darle importancia alguna y se puso a jugar con los chicos como uno más. Sakura no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Fue en busca de su teléfono móvil y tecleó al fin una respuesta al mensaje de Ino:

"No es eso. Es que los he visto mejores". Su siguiente mensaje rezaba: "Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo, de hecho"

La réplica de su amiga no se hizo esperar:

"Pero no estás trabajando?"

"Hay un nuevo profesor de Educación Física que está como un tren"

"Hacía años que no te oía esa expresión", atestiguó Ino. Sakura dedujo que la había impresionado. "Hazle una foto", exigió su amiga.

Sakura le enfocó con el teléfono, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no dejaba de moverse. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-¿Intentando fotografiar a Uchiha-sensei, Haruno-sensei? –Preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Sakura dio un respingo y por poco se cayó por la ventana. Cuando consiguió darse la vuelta vio a Hatake-sensei contemplándola con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sakura enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¡E-en absoluto! –Balbuceó-. Me parece que la directora Tsunade debería saber que Uchiha-sensei se ha quitado la camiseta en presencia de los alumnos. Es un comportamiento irregular que debe ser amonestado.

-A mí me parece que no tiene nada de malo –opinó Hatake-sensei-. ¿Sabe? Conozco bien a la familia Uchiha. Están deseando que Sasuke se eche novia.

" _Por Dios, cállese"_ , rogó Sakura para sus adentros. Volvió a inclinarse sobre su escritorio para guardar el móvil en el cajón. Acto seguido se hizo con lo que quedaba de su sándwich y le dio un buen mordisco para dar a entender a Hatake-sensei que estaba comiendo y que no quería que la molestasen, pero acabó respondiendo:

-No acabo de ver qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

Hatake-sensei rio entre dientes y fue a preparar un par de tazas de té. Alargó una a Sakura, que la tomó con desconfianza.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Hatake-sensei, y señaló la taza que le acababa de dar. Una diminuta brizna de té flotaba en posición vertical en la superficie del té-. Un buen presagio.

-Qué tontería –desestimó Sakura-. Yo no creo en la suerte.

Hatake-sensei se encogió de hombros, mirándola mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su escritorio.

-Tendrá que creer en el destino entonces.

Ella iba a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando Uchiha-sensei entró en la sala de profesores. Llevaba la camiseta colgando del hombro izquierdo. Cruzó con Sakura una mirada que se le antojó una flecha de fuego. Cabeceó a modo de saludo y ella imitó el gesto. No logró volver a moverse hasta que él abandonó la sala. La Seca estaba dejando de serlo.


	12. Little One

**¡Llega por fin el duodécimo drabble de la colección! La verdad es que releyéndolo me deja un poco fría. Es un tanto cliché, pero espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **I hope you know that you were worth it all along**

[ _Little One_ by Highly Suspect]

Cuando Naruto le plantó delante de las narices aquel anuncio recortado de un periódico, Sasuke se limitó a mascullar un insulto. No lo leyó con detenimiento hasta aquella noche, después de la interminable cena en que sus padres habían vuelto discutir su próximo _omiai_.

El anuncio era discreto aunque su contenido resultase desconcertante: "¿Quieres conocer la sensación de tener novia sin comprometerte? ¿Necesitas un acompañante para un evento especial? ¡Prueba nuestra Experiencia Sentimental!". En letra pequeña se aclaraba que la empresa no ofrecía sexo. Había un número de teléfono. Sasuke llamó y concertó una cita para el día siguiente.

Cuando se reunió con la dueña de aquel negocio, Tsunade, le explicó muy claramente lo que quería: sus padres insistían en casarle, pero él estaba de lo más a gusto disfrutando de su soltería. Quería una chica que fingiese ser su novia hasta que llegase su traslado a Tokio, donde estaría lejos del alcance de su familia. Tsunade le tendió un catálogo, pero él se negó a hojearlo. Sencillamente, dijo:

-Busco una chica discreta y educada. Agradable… -titubeó- e inteligente a ser posible, aunque no sé qué esperar de este sitio.

A Tsunade se le infló una vena en la frente ante semejante descaro, pero se limitó a salir de la sala donde Sasuke estaba esperando. Cuando regresó lo hizo seguida por una joven de cabello rosa que esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-Me llamo Sakura –se presentó.

Cuando salió del local, Sasuke había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad y tenía el número de teléfono de Sakura en el teléfono. Más tarde se encontró con Naruto en un bar. Sasuke tardó tres cervezas en admitir que había recurrido a aquel ignominioso servicio que su amigo le había buscado. La chica, admitió, era guapa. A sus padres les gustaría.

Sakura superó todas sus expectativas. Cumplía todos los requisitos que Sasuke le había pedido a Tsunade. Sus padres la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos y no tardaron en asumir que pronto se casarían.

Sasuke empezó a salir con ella sin darse cuenta. Cuando no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo libre, la llamaba. No se habían acostado, porque su contrato especificaba que no era algo que debiera esperar, pero no le hacía falta. Sus prejuicios hacia Sakura como empleada de aquella clase de empresa fueron cayendo uno a uno a medida que la iba conociendo.

Recibió la noticia de su traslado a Tokio a tan sólo un mes de Navidad. Lo primero que hizo al salir de la oficina fue llamar a Sakura para comunicarle que en tan sólo un par de semanas no necesitaría más sus servicios. Ella le pidió que fuesen a tomar una copa y Sasuke aceptó.

Quedaron en el bar de un lujoso hotel en el centro. Cuando llegó Sakura estaba acabando su primera copa.

-Siento no haberte esperado –se disculpó-. Me veía necesitando un buen vaso de valor.

Ese valor le hizo confesar apenas una hora más tarde que se había enamorado de Sasuke. Él sabía, en su fuero interno, que lo correcto era levantarse e irse, pero no fue capaz. Se tomó otra copa. Se llevó a Sakura a su casa.

Había estado deseando quitarle la ropa casi desde el instante en que Tsunade se la presentó, pero no quiso reconocerlo hasta que todas las prendas que Sakura había llevado a su cita cubrieron el suelo de su habitación. Sasuke dejó que su olor le envolviera y la besó en la boca mientras la llevaba a la cama. Ella le pasó las manos por el pelo y le devolvió el beso.

-Por favor –rogó en un susurro-, por favor, hazme tuya.

Sasuke la sentó sobre su regazo y dejó que se deslizase sobre su erección. Sakura volvió a besarle y cruzó las piernas tras la espalda de Sasuke. Le pasó una mano por la nuca provocándole un escalofrío, y él reaccionó separándole los labios con la lengua para besarla en profundidad. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le pasó el otro por los hombros antes de empezar a moverse.

No dejó de besarla mientras embestía en ella, sus nombres fundiéndose en sus bocas unidas. Le apartó el pelo para poder ver bien su rostro cuando Sakura alcanzó el clímax tensándose en torno a él. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y su propio orgasmo le barrió como una ola.

-Puedo perder este trabajo por lo que acabamos de hacer –confesó finalmente ella.

Había empezado a vestirse dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

-Es un empleo deleznable –opinó él tratando de evitar las imágenes que creaba su cerebro de Sakura con otros hombres haciendo las mismas cosas que había hecho con él en los últimos dos meses.

-Ya te expliqué por qué lo tengo –Sakura le echó un vistazo.

Era verdad. La joven no había querido agobiarle con el relato de sus penas, pero Sasuke había insistido, y así había llegado a averiguar que Sakura había perdido a sus padres tres años atrás y que sus dos hermanos dependían económicamente de ella.

Sakura se encaminó a la puerta del apartamento. Las lágrimas contenidas le escocían en los ojos. No debía mirar atrás.

-Espera –oyó la voz de Sasuke desde el dormitorio.

Seguía desnudo cuando llegó a su altura. Sasuke le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la besó. Apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Esto queda entre nosotros –aseguró-. No quiero que te vayas sin decirte que todo lo que ha sucedido ha merecido la pena.

Sakura parpadeó temiendo que empezaría a llorar de un momento a otro, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hablo de todo –insistió Sasuke-. No sólo lo de hoy. Todo.

Ella tomó la muñeca y guio la mano que le sujetaba la barbilla para besarle la palma. Finalmente, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó en la mano de Sasuke. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el apartamento sin decir nada más.


	13. Magic

**Alcanzamos el ecuador de esta colección de drabbles con uno basado en una de esas canciones que se te pegan y no te dejan vivir. _Magic_ tiene la particularidad de que ciertos aspectos del drabble se basan en la letra entera de la canción, no sólo el verso que he seleccionado. A pesar de eso tiene bastante de novela romántica arquetípica. Espero que lo disfrutéis de todas formas.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **You stayed in my head where I saw you all the time**

[ _Magic_ by Ladyhawke]

-¿Crees en el destino?

-Lo cierto es que no.

Karin no se desanima a pesar de lo directas que han sido mis palabras. Su siguiente pregunta es:

-¿Cuál es tu signo del zodíaco?

-No tengo la menor idea –respondo, aunque claro que lo sé. Nadie puede escapar a esa compulsión de saber qué figurita se corresponde con la fecha de su nacimiento.

-¡Me encanta la astrología! –Comenta Karin.

Se nota. Ella se pone a parlotear acerca de cartas astrales mientras yo me pregunto por enésima vez cómo dejé que Naruto me enredase para tener una cita con su prima lejana. No obstante, al comentárselo a Itachi me recordó que la culpa es tan sólo mía: cuando le dije a Naruto que me había gustado una chica en su boda, debería haber sido completamente honesto para evitar que sacase la conclusión de que se trataba de una invitada en vez de Sakura, la cantante.

Según me explicó, esa tal Sakura es una vieja amiga suya, pero en vez de enviarle una invitación a su boda le mandó un contrato para que cantase acompañada de la orquesta para eventos en la que trabaja. No puedo decir que me fijase en ella hasta que subió al escenario e interpretó _Dream A Little Dream Of Me_ , la canción con la que Naruto y Hinata abrieron el baile al acabar la cena. Sin embargo, desde ese momento fui incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Conseguí cruzar unas cuantas frases con ella cuando hizo un descanso y acabé llegando a la conclusión de que, de no ser ella la cantante, no me habría importado lo más mínimo bailar una lenta con ella entre los brazos, y eso que odio bailar. Le pedí su número de teléfono, pero Sakura se excusó diciendo que no lo daba cuando trabajaba.

-Son los focos, Uchiha-san –le quitó importancia a mi interés por ella con tono desenfadado-. Subirse a un escenario hace que una parezca mucho más interesante de lo que es.

No quise insistir por educación, pero razoné que si Naruto me la presentaba fuera de un contexto en que ella estuviese trabajando para él, podría conocerla mejor y decidir por mí mismo si era verdad que era el escenario lo que la hacía tan fascinante. Por desgracia mi orgullo me impidió explicarle con claridad a Naruto que era Sakura quien me interesaba y su estupidez innata hizo el resto. Por eso me veo ahora sentado a la mesa de uno de los restaurantes de moda con Karin Uzumaki como acompañante.

Una camarera trae la botella del vino que he pedido. Voy a necesitarlo para llevar a término esta cita sin que se me escape algún comentario fuera de tono.

-¿Lo probará el señor?

Asiento con la cabeza mirando apenas a la camarera. Sin embargo vislumbro algo por el rabillo del ojo que consigue que vuelva la cabeza hacia ella. Me quedo sin habla al comprobar que es ella, Sakura, quien descorcha la botella de vino. Karin sigue mi mirada con los ojos, pero no parece reconocer en nuestra camarera a la cantante de la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Sakura sirve un poco de vino en la copa y me la tienda sin cruzar la mirada conmigo. Doy un sorbo.

-Está bien –acepto.

Ella sirve vino en la copa hasta entonces vacía de Karin y a continuación rellena la mía antes de depositar la botella en una cubitera a mi izquierda. Se aleja de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Karin apoya los codos en la mesa y me mira con expresión soñadora. Carraspeo y me excuso diciendo que voy al aseo, pero me acerco a la zona donde los camareros dejan las comandas en cocina. Sakura está ahí y me mira con desmayo.

-Pensaba que eras cantante -comento.

-Soy cantante –replica ella-, pero no lo bastante buena ni famosa como para poder vivir sólo de eso.

-Quizá no famosa –concedo-, pero eres buena. Eres muy buena.

Sakura aparta la mirada con gesto tímido.

-Gracias, Uchiha-san. –Se estruja las manos delante del cuerpo y baja la voz para decir-. ¿Entiende lo que le decía del escenario? Soy mucho menos impresionante cuando me mezclo con el resto de los mortales.

Adivino que le avergüenza su uniforme de camarera. Cuando cantaba en la boda llevaba un vestido color lavanda que realzaba las armoniosas líneas de su cuerpo y una corona de flores con la que parecía la personificación de la primavera misma.

-Al contrario, ahora me impresionas mucho más. Y llámame Sasuke, por favor. -Ella endereza la espalda, sorprendida, y le coloco un mechón de pelo tras la oreja-. Sigo queriendo conocerte mejor.

Karin alza la mirada, buscándome, y Sakura tira de la manga de mi americana para atraerme en dirección al corredor donde se encuentran los aseos. Tras echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros está echando miradas indiscretas, se pone de puntillas y se acerca a mis labios.

-Yo también quiero –reconoce. Le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la beso. Al separarnos susurra-. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde la boda. Pero eres un tipo tan importante… y yo soy sólo una cantante de bodas y camarera…

-¿Y qué? –Mascullo, y entonces es ella quien me besa a mí.

Le recorro los costados con las manos, reconociendo todas y cada una de las curvas que su vestido lavanda me hizo desear. Ella gime en mis labios y se me ocurre que quiero hacerla gemir de todas las formas que sé. Me muerdo el labio inferior con anticipación.

-¿Sakura? –La llama una de sus compañeras.

Nos separamos a duras penas. Ella me lanza una mirada compungida.

-Tengo que… -empieza a hablar.

Me hurgo el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta hasta dar con una tarjeta de visita que le tiendo mientras declaro:

-Yo también.

Sakura hace un asentimiento de cabeza y promete:

-Te llamaré.

-Esperaré impaciente –respondo.


	14. Novocaine For The Soul

**¡Bienvenidos una vez más a _26 drabbles después_! Para escribir esta nueva entrega volví a inspirarme en una ilustración del manga, en concreto la portada a color del capítulo 679, ambientada en un mundo de fantasía similar al de _El Señor de los Anillos_. Le tenía muchas ganas a este AU, pero poco antes de escribirlo leí unos oneshots ambientados en ese mismo universo en Tumblr (xxlovendreamsxx, por si alguien le interesa) que me obligaron a acabar creando una escena muy distinta a la que había imaginado para Sakura enana y Sasuke elfo, ya que no iba a poder rivalizar con aquellos... Pero me gustó mucho recrear este universo, y espero que a vosotros os guste también el resultado.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Life is hard, and so am I**

[ _Novocaine For The Soul_ by Eels]

El tránsito a través de las Montañas de Fuego había sido una de las etapas más agotadoras de la travesía. Sasuke les había asegurado, una vez dejaron atrás la lava y el azufre de la angosta cueva plagada de Salamandras Carnívoras y Espectros de Sangre, que recibirían la hospitalidad de los elfos del Bosque Radiante, cuyas lindes veían al horizonte al caer la noche. Sakura había puesto mala cara ante la idea de pernoctar en una de los asentamientos élficos más importantes, pero lo cierto era que tras los combates para abrirse paso en las Montañas de Fuego estaba tan cansada que le daba igual la cantidad de elfos que fueran a arrugar la nariz ante su presencia. Se limitó a comentar, con voz burlona, que igual el visto bueno de Sasuke no bastase para permitir que las famosas puertas de plata del Bosque Radiante se abrieran para una media enana como ella, a lo que él respondió, sarcástico, que haciendo honor a la verdad, tampoco es que contara del todo con su aprobación. Sakura le recordó que le había salvado la vida en el Abismo de Lava de las Montañas de Fuego, y Sasuke decidió que trataría de tenerlo en cuenta mientras decidía si aprobaba su presencia allí.

El rey del Bosque Radiante, Hiashi-sama, dio la bienvenida a los héroes. No quedaba rincón del mundo donde no hubiesen llegado noticias de la aventura en que se habían embarcado y los elfos lunares reconocieron la nobleza de su propósito celebrando un festín en honor de los ilustres visitantes, pero antes del mismo se les dio la oportunidad de descansar unos instantes y arreglarse de acorde al protocolo élfico. Kakashi se aovilló en la cama y se quedó dormido, Sasuke se dio un baño y Naruto, tras sacudirse un poco el polvo del camino y airear su capa, que todavía hedía a azufre, agarró a Ryu el dragón y fue en busca de sus compañeros. Se topó con la primogénita de Hiashi-sama, Hinata, que entre balbuceos explicó al apuesto guerrero que buscaba un vestido apropiado para Sakura-chan. Naruto se ofreció a ayudarla a buscarlo.

Lo cierto era que Hinata estaba apurada. Una princesa elfa de su categoría no había visto jamás un enano; Sakura, la mestiza, era la primera que conocía. Había esperado algo distinto de su estatura, claro, aunque sus anchos hombros y sus rotundas extremidades no daban lugar a dudas de que sangre de enano corría por sus venas. Sin embargo las dos muchachas se habían hecho amigas rápidamente y Hinata deseaba dar con un vestido con el que Sakura se sintiese tan hermosa como merecía. Hanabi, su hermana menor, se había quedado con su nueva amiga en el dormitorio que le habían asignado, donde trenzaba flores después de haber intentado empuñar la descomunal hacha de la medio enana.

Finalmente encontró un vestido de un delicado tono verde agua que resaltaba el color de los ojos de Sakura. Hanabi la coronó con sus flores blancas y Sakura se miró al espejo sintiéndose completamente diferente. Naruto, que había estado esperando fuera, le dijo que estaba muy hermosa. Sakura se dirigió a la escalinata central, a los pies de la cual aguardaban Sasuke y Kakashi.

Un buen número de jóvenes elfas se arremolinaban en torno a Sasuke. Como Hinata, su linaje era muy distinguido. El relato de sus aventuras no lograba sino arrancar suspiros a sus admiradoras, que le miraban con ojos brillantes. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Sakura descendía por la escalinata, se giró para mirarla. Ella se ruborizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Una risita a espaldas de Sasuke destrozó el momento:

-¿Pero qué es _eso_?

Nuevas risitas corearon la pregunta. Sasuke endureció la mandíbula. Sakura se había detenido en seco y se le había ensombrecido el semblante.

-¿De dónde han sacado un vestido de su talla?

-¡Qué piel tan áspera! ¡Qué desagradable!

-Esas flores estarían mejor pisoteadas por caballos… y lucirían mejor que en su cabeza.

Sakura agarró el pasamanos de la escalinata y lo estrujó hasta que le palidecieron los nudillos, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y siguió bajando con la mayor dignidad que fue capaz. Desde lo alto de la escalera, Naruto hizo un gesto a Sasuke, que entornó la mirada. Sakura era su compañera de aventuras, pero seguía siendo una enana, y aquellas elfas engreídas eran sus congéneres. Furioso, Naruto bajó la escalinata a grandes zancadas y se situó junto a Sakura. Enlazó su brazo con el de ella y, lanzando una ampulosa mirada a Sasuke, anunció:

-Vamos a ponernos morados de comida élfica, Sakura-chan.

Su comentario logró arrancar una sonrisa a la medio enana. Kakashi no tardó en seguirles tras echar un rápido vistazo a Sasuke. Éste apretó los labios en una fina línea y se encaminó al salón mientras un enjambre de elfas le seguía, cada una suplicándole que abriese con ella el baile que se celebraría tras la cena. Antes de entrar en el salón, Sasuke declaró:

-No bailaré con nadie. –Se hizo el silencio en torno a él. Sasuke se giró muy despacio hacia las elfas y declaró-. Me avergüenza vuestro comportamiento hacia mi compañera de viaje.

Las elfas le miraron de hito en hito. Finalmente una de ellas exclamó:

-¡Pero es una enana!

Él alzó la barbilla:

-Aun así, es parte de la misma compañía que yo. Nuestro propósito es el mismo y merece el mismo respeto que el resto de mis compañeros.

Sus palabras dejaron clavadas en el sitio a las elfas. Se alejó de ellas y entró en el salón. Buscó a Sakura con la mirada. Deseaba disculparse. La halló sentada al lado de Naruto, que contaba alguna de sus tonterías; Sakura reía y resplandecía más que los árboles mágicos del Bosque Radiante. A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al apreciar aquella luz y se arrepintió, una vez más, haber sido incapaz de defenderla cuando descendía la escalinata.


	15. One Trick Pony

**¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a _26 drabbles después_! Volvemos a una ambientación de AU contemporáneo, esta vez en una Universidad. Me divertí una barbaridad escribiendo este drabble y encuentro todo un logro que tenga un espíritu menos de viñeta y más de escena cerrada que otros drabbles que he publicado (y publicaré) en esta colección.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Still I'm dreaming that we'll get along somewhere somehow**

[ _One Trick Pony_ by Royal Blood]

Sasuke miró de refilón a Sakura de camino al vestíbulo. Estaba tras el mostrador, como el primer día que la vio, procesando los préstamos de dos chicas que se disponían abandonar la biblioteca. Las oyó salir mientras trataba de decidirse por la bebida que compraría en la máquina de vending. Acabó decantándose por una lata de café y se planteó brevemente comprar otra para Sakura antes de regresar a su asiento. Prefirió no hacerlo, ya que tampoco la conocía realmente.

Naruto, que invertía hablando hasta con las piedras todo el tiempo que debería pasar estudiando, le había recitado la vida y milagros de la chica del pelo rosa en el instante en que Sasuke dejó caer que le había gustado al verla en la biblioteca de la Universidad: le dijo cómo se llamaba, lo que estudiaba y que tenía un puesto a tiempo parcial en la biblioteca central con la que sacaba un dinero extra, aunque eso era algo que Sasuke había inferido al verla recorrer la sala con el carrito en el que se amontonaban los libros que devolvían los estudiantes. Aquel miércoles, el día en que la biblioteca abría veinticuatro horas, parecía tener un turno bastante despiadado. Sasuke había cruzado unas palabras con ella cuando recogía unos libros que alguien había dejado dos sillas más allá. La mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron yendo a medida que avanzaba la tarde, pero Sasuke planeaba quedarse hasta bien entrada la noche para seguir escribiendo la disertación que tenía que entregar tan sólo unos días más tarde. Sin embargo, después de más de tres horas cotejando referencias y haciendo malabares con el tipo de lenguaje que debía emplear se dio cuenta de que estaba lo bastante cansado como para perder gran parte de la concentración. La cabeza se le escapaba en dirección a Sakura, que hacía sus rondas en torno a la biblioteca con aire soñoliento. Si fuese otra hora del día, la invitaría a tomar algo al acabar su turno. Quizá, se dijo, ése fuera un buen plan para la próxima vez que la viese en la biblioteca y apreciase cómo apartaba la mirada con gesto tímido cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Acababa de plantearse aquella idea cuando oyó un ruido inesperado desde los estantes más alejados de donde se encontraba.

Resuellos.

Sasuke echó una mirada circular a la sala de la biblioteca. Aparte de Sakura colocando algunos libros a tan sólo unos metros no había nadie más a la vista. Los sonidos, sin embargo, demostraban lo contrario.

Al fondo de la biblioteca, en algún lugar entre las estanterías, dos personas se estaban dando el lote.

Sasuke miró a Sakura de refilón. Ella también había identificado el origen del ruido y se había quedado petrificada, preguntándose sin duda si era de recibo acercarse a la pareja para llamarles la atención, pero su postura desvelaba que eso era lo último que quería hacer. Miró a Sasuke de reojo y entonces un gemido se alzó entre los estantes. Sakura enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Empezó a retorcerse las manos.

-Algo me dice que no te pagan lo bastante como para ocuparte de situaciones como ésta –dejó caer Sasuke a media voz.

Ella flexionó una pierna y apoyó la puntera del zapato en el suelo.

-La verdad es que no –admitió.

-¿Pasa a menudo? –Se interesó Sasuke.

-Yo nunca lo había presenciado –respondió Sakura-, pero todo el mundo tiene en su haber alguna historia en esta línea. Supongo que hoy me tocaba a mí tener la experiencia.

Se apoyó al final de la larga mesa donde estaba sentado Sasuke. Los sonidos no dejaban de hacer más y más evidente lo que hacían aquellos dos. Los resuellos se convirtieron en jadeos. Alguien dio un manotazo a una estantería, que se sacudió con un ruido metálico. El sonido de una pila de libros al caer al suelo ahogó momentáneamente los gemidos de la chica. A Sasuke le sonó sobreactuada. Volvió a mirar a Sakura de reojo. Estaba realmente incómoda. Decidió adelantar sus planes:

-Vámonos –se puso en pie y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Que nos vayamos? ¿Adónde? –Preguntó ella dando un respingo.

-A donde sea. No estás sola en la biblioteca, ¿verdad? Deja que quien esté holgazaneando en la oficina se ocupe de estos dos. Vamos a tomarnos algo.

Sakura parpadeó y sus ojos brillaron, expectantes.

-De acuerdo.

Fuera estaba todo blanco después de la furiosa nevada que había caído a lo largo de toda la tarde, y algunos copos seguían cayendo mansamente. Arrebujados en sus abrigos, Sasuke y Sakura caminaron en silencio hacia la parada de autobús más cercana. La muchacha se sentía como si estuviera haciendo una trastada.

-¿Es la primera vez que haces pellas? –Preguntó Sasuke, divertido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Puede que pierda el trabajo –soltó con una risita nerviosa.

El dinero que ganaba ayudaba, pero escaquearse en compañía de un chico tan guapo resultaba deliciosamente excitante. Nunca había hecho algo así.

-Hay miles de trabajos como ése en la ciudad –replicó Sasuke.

-Sí…

Cuando llegó el autobús lo tomaron casi hasta el final de la línea y llegaron hasta la otra punta de la ciudad. Entraron en un bar que ninguno de los dos conocían y bebieron un par de cervezas rodeados de parroquianos que comentaban el partido de béisbol que veían en televisión. Tan absortos estaban en el deporte que nadie reparó en los dos jóvenes cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Se besaron muchas otras veces aquella noche mientras caminaban por las calles alfombradas de nieve de vuelta a sus hogares. El último beso llegó cuando Sasuke dejó a Sakura en la puerta de su casa.

-Nunca creí que le gustaría a alguien como tú –le confió Sakura.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti –contestó Sasuke-. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Ella sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas. Sasuke no sabía si se debía al frío o a él.

-Vale –respondió finalmente Sakura.


	16. Panic Station

**Un nuevo día, un nuevo drabble para la colección. A estas alturas de la serie se me empiezan a agotar las ideas, pero no quería quedarme sin escribir un drabble ambientado en un mundo post-apocalíptico aunque en este caso dicho apocalipsis sea una invasión extranjera al estilo de la saga _Mañana_ de John Marsden. La idea podría explotarse por tantos lados que hay muchísimo que contar y lo que he optado por relatar sabe a poquísimo, a casi nada, en realidad. Y Sasuke como policía empieza a ser un personaje de stock de las veces que le he convertido en agente del orden xD**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **You won't get much closer until you sacrifice it all**

[ _Panic Station_ by Muse]

Sasuke encontró una fotografía en que Sakura, la médico de su pequeño grupo de supervivientes, sonreía al lado de sus padres y de su hermana menor. Cuando se la devolvió Sakura apretó los labios y la arrojó al fuego. "Lo anterior no existe", había manifestado con gesto duro. Desde el otro extremo de la sala Ino, su amiga, abrió mucho los ojos. Instantes más tarde, montando guardia en compañía de Sasuke, Ino le refirió cómo había conocido a Sakura durante años y por qué aquel repentino cambio le provocaba escalofríos.

Si se hubieran conocido antes de la invasión, concluyó Sasuke, no le habría dedicado ni una sola mirada. Antes de que las tropas enemigas arribasen a su país dulcemente acunado por décadas de paz, Sakura era una pediatra recién licenciada con una personalidad chispeante y mano con los niños después de ayudar a sus padres durante años a hacerse cargo de su hermana con Síndrome de Down. Sakura había presenciado cómo eran asesinados y había escapado cuando uno de los soldados la llevó a un lateral con intención de violarla. Ella se había hecho con su arma y le había volado la cabeza antes de huir. Ino la encontró semanas después de manera fortuita; aseguraba que la nueva Sakura le daba miedo, pero quería creer que seguía siendo su amiga.

Aquellos que no habían sido asesinados o reclutados a la fuerza como trabajadores esclavos por los soldados enemigos trataban de organizar algo parecido a una resistencia mientras las fuerzas internacionales se decidían a intervenir en la invasión. El grupo de supervivientes había hecho de Sasuke su líder por tratarse de un agente de policía; de todos ellos, era quien tenía algo parecido a formación militar. Él no había tardado en apoyarse en Sakura al comprobar su dureza, por no mencionar que era la única miembro del grupo con verdaderos conocimientos médicos. Contaban con unos quince miembros aunque el número variaba: algunos morían, otros se marchaban, nuevos miembros se unían. Casi todas las noches había discusiones entre quienes defendían que la prioridad era la supervivencia y aquéllos que deseaban integrarse en la lucha de manera activa. Sakura no parecía tener interés en ninguna de las dos cosas, observó Sasuke, y él se cuidaba mucho de expresar su opinión, pues sospechaba que hacerlo escindiría el grupo de manera definitiva. Sin embargo se preguntaba qué pensaba Sakura de la idea, así que la abordó en un raro momento de soledad en el único lugar que pocos miembros del grupo se atrevían a pisar: la sala que habían habilitado como un improvisado quirófano.

El refugio más reciente del grupo era una nave industrial. Había sido saqueada a conciencia antes de que ellos llegaran pero habían conseguido acondicionarla para pasar en ella aquel crudo invierno. La sala que habían convertido en una suerte de enfermería hedía a sangre a pesar de la limpieza casi obsesiva que llevaba a cabo Sakura periódicamente. Pasaba mucho tiempo sola en aquella habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Sakura le dedicó una genuina mirada de sorpresa al oír su voz. Sasuke no esperó a oír su respuesta y entró en la enfermería. Miró a su alrededor. A diferencia de la gran nave central, su aliento no formaba nubes blancas. Puede que la médico pasase tanto tiempo allí porque la ausencia de ventilación hacía que el espacio cerrado se caldease un poco más que el resto del complejo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –Se interesó Sakura. Sasuke no respondió, pero la mirada que le lanzó hizo que ella reaccionase indicándole el desvencijado taburete libre. Mientras lo hacía Sakura ocultó discretamente el cuaderno que solía tener a mano. Sasuke había asumido que se trataba de alguna clase de diario.

No se anduvo con rodeos:

-Me gustaría saber qué opinas acerca de la idea de unirnos a la resistencia.

Sakura apartó la mirada con gesto incómodo.

-No tengo una verdadera opinión al respecto. –Sasuke no creyó haber cambiado su expresión al escucharlo, pero Sakura debió ver algo en su rostro, pues preguntó-. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Él carraspeó. Había observado que Sakura le leía con mucha facilidad. Antes de la invasión, en un tiempo que parecía muy lejano, hasta sus amigos más cercanos le habían acusado de ser muy críptico.

-No puedo negar que esperaba otra clase de respuesta –admitió.

Ella se revolvió en su taburete.

-…No tengo opinión porque me da igual. Unirnos o no, vivir o morir… no me importa. Mi vida está acabada de todas formas.

Un pesado silencio se asentó entre ellos. Sasuke lo rompió finalmente con palabras duras:

-Todos hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos en la invasión. No eres ningún copo de nieve.

Sakura se giró hacia él como si le hubiera abofeteado:

-Me dan igual las pérdidas de los demás. Quizá si hubieran dejado de hacerlo antes habría podido salvar a los míos.

-No pueden darte igual si sigues salvando vidas aquí mismo. Encima de esa mesa. –Los ojos de la joven se desviaron hacia la tosca mesa que utilizaba para realizar curas y operaciones. A continuación volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Él vio entonces en sus ojos un diminuto punto de vulnerabilidad que no había visto antes en ella. Entonces parpadeó, haciéndolo desaparecer-. Admiro esa resiliencia tuya.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron años. Sasuke alzó la mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de Sakura. El contacto pareció aturdirla y se apartó, pero él se deslizó hasta el borde de su asiento y le tomó el rostro con las dos manos para besarla en los labios.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te necesito, Sakura? –Le preguntó. Su voz, siempre firme, parecía vibrar a tan poca distancia de ella.

Ella alzó la mano derecha muy despacio y cubrió una de las manos de Sasuke.

-Harías bien en dejar de hacerlo –susurró Sakura- Todos podemos morir en cualquier momento.

-No puedo. Ni quiero –replicó Sasuke.

Ella exhaló un gemido cuando la volvió a besar.


	17. Quicksand

**¡Una nueva entrega de _26 drabbles después_! Si tuviera que reordenar todos los drabbles del que más me gusta al que menos, este estaría en el Top 5. Cuando lo escribí echaba de menos la primera persona y creo que el resultado es que haya resultado tan fresco. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Some people fall in love and find Quicksand**

[ _Quicksand_ by Incubus]

Itachi no había salido con nadie desde sus primeros años en la Universidad. Su soltería era la comidilla de la familia y él pasaba de los comentarios. Tenía unos estándares muy altos, así que a todos nos sorprendió que mencionara el nombre de la misma chica un par de veces en la misma conversación. Se llamaba Sakura Haruno, me acabó contando unos días más tarde, y era médico residente. Se habían conocido a través de un compañero de trabajo suyo que resultó ser amigo de Itachi. Cuando por fin comenzó a hablarnos de ella llevaban saliendo cerca de un mes. Esperó a llevar con ella medio año para presentárnosla de manera formal.

Mi madre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Tuve que ayudarla a sonsacarle a Itachi qué le gustaba comer a Sakura para que pudiese preparar una cena acorde. Me hizo cambiar de ropa dos veces como si fuese un niño de dos años aunque Itachi ya nos había dicho que su novia tenía mi edad. El único que parecía impertérrito ante la ocasión era mi padre, quizá porque después de todo Itachi era su favorito y no dudaba que la tal Sakura sería la mujer perfecta. Cuando mi hermano les escribió un mensaje diciendo que se encontraba de camino a casa mis padres se fueron a esperarle a la entrada, como una pareja de perrillos amaestrados. Les acompañé por no quedar mal.

A pesar de haberse independizado, Itachi conservaba la llave de la casa de mis padres e iba y venía cuando le apetecía. Al entrar logró encajar una sonrisa cuando nos vio a los tres en plan comité de bienvenida. Se dirigió a la chica que le acompañaba:

-Sakura, te presento a mis padres y a mi hermano Sasuke. Ella es Sakura, mi novia.

Pocas chicas me han dejado sin habla a lo largo de mi vida. Sakura es una de ellas.

Lucía un vestido amarillo anudado al cuello. La parte superior se ceñía a su cuerpo, mientras que la falda con vuelo caía justo sobre sus rodillas. Unas sandalias con algo de cuña daban a sus piernas una longitud de vértigo. La melena rosa le enmarcaba el rostro. Un leve rubor se había asentado en sus mejillas al saludarnos. Sus ojos verdes nos miraron uno a uno. Cuando se encontraron con los míos, la deseé como nunca había deseado a nadie.

Hizo una reverencia cortés y mis padres la imitaron. Yo me demoré un segundo en que crucé una mirada con Itachi. Me pareció ver una advertencia en su rostro, pero cuando levanté la cabeza y volví a mirarle llegué a la conclusión de que habían sido imaginaciones mías.

-Gracias por recibirme –habló por fin Sakura.

-Gracias a ti por venir –correspondió mi madre.

La condujo al interior de la casa y miró brevemente a mi hermano. Su primera impresión había sido positiva, pero claro, nunca habría esperado nada diferente de Itachi. Mi padre se reservó su opinión; los tres las seguimos al comedor, donde tomamos asiento en torno a la mesa.

Durante la comida mi padre tomó la voz cantante, haciendo preguntas para conocer mejor a Sakura. Quiso saber en detalle dónde trabajaba, cuáles eran sus expectativas laborales, si quería tener hijos; mi madre tuvo que intervenir en un par de ocasiones, al igual que Itachi, cuando quedó claro que a Sakura le abrumaba aquel ensayo de entrevista matrimonial. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla, y por suerte su condición de recién llegada me brindaba la excusa perfecta para no quitarle los ojos de encima. Me encantaba su manera de hablar, su sonrisa; podría estar escuchándola leer la Constitución y me habría sentido satisfecho. La miré tanto que no pude sino darme cuenta de la forma en que ella miraba a Itachi cada vez que intervenía en la conversación: había en sus ojos aquella fascinación que mi hermano solía despertar en todo el mundo, pero también una ternura que no pude dejar de envidiar.

Al terminar el postre, Sakura murmuró:

-Tengo que ir al baño.

Itachi despegó los labios, pero yo fui más rápido: me puse de pie y hablé:

-Ven, te indico.

Ella sonrió, agradecida, y me siguió.

En cuanto salimos del comedor y me vi a solas con ella en el pasillo, la certeza de lo mucho que me gustaba me golpeó como un rayo.

Le enseñé dónde se encontraba el interruptor de la luz y ella me dedicó una calurosa sonrisa:

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

-¿"kun"? –Crucé los brazos y me apoyé en el umbral-. ¿No somos un poco mayorcitos para eso? Además, tenemos la misma edad.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Según tengo entendido, soy unos meses mayor que tú, pero puede que la manera en que Itachi habla de su hermano pequeño me haya hecho pensar en ti de una forma mucho más infantil. Me disculpo si el sufijo te molesta.

Me erguí en el pasillo. Le sacaba media cabeza. Itachi sólo era un par de centímetros más alto que yo. Ella también se dio cuenta, y pareció encogerse con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Habría sido el momento perfecto para besarla, pero nunca le he levantado la novia a nadie, y no pensaba empezar por mi propio hermano.

Volví solo al comedor. Itachi les estaba diciendo a mis padres, mientras me sentaba, que estaba pensando en irse a vivir con Sakura. Apoyé los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos. Sus palabras me hacían sentir enfermo. Si no me levanté y me fui fue por educación.

Cuando al fin nos quedamos un instante a solas, Itachi me preguntó:

-¿Qué te parece Sakura?

-¿Te importa? –Supe que había sonado demasiado brusco, pero dejé que mi mirada siguiera siendo igual de indolente.

-Claro que me importa –Itachi hizo caso omiso de mi tono-. Eres mi hermano.

Lo que realmente pensaba de Sakura se me agolpó en la cabeza. Tragué en grueso y contesté:

-Es simpática.

Era mucho más.


	18. Rose Red

**Un día más os presento una nueva entrega de _26 drabbles después_. Este tiene una ambientación un poco distinta, y es que a veces apetece meter a Sasuke, Sakura y los demás personajes de _Naruto_ en un ambiente un poco especial, que se salga del clásico AU de mundo real. Aquí juego un poco con un universo que me ha divertido desarrollar. Espero que a vosotros os guste también descubrirlo.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Tell me no more stories and I'll tell you no lies**

[ _Rose Red_ by Emilie Autumn]

La primera vez que Sasuke vino al Mercado Fatuo tenía aún aquel aire a neófito que atrae a los oni como un cebo de carne fresca a los tiburones. El Mercado abre todos los martes y en él nos reunimos las criaturas sobrenaturales para comerciar con nuestros productos y servicios: los Zashiki-Warashi ofrecen asustar a tus huéspedes a cambio de la primera sonrisa de tu hijo pequeño, los Tengu venden paquetes de suerte con precios que oscilan entre unas cuantas viejas monedas y la salud de los últimos veinte años de tu vida y las brujas realizamos pociones, vendemos amuletos y echamos la buenaventura. Aunque si nos preguntaran a cualquiera afirmaríamos que nuestro principal objetivo es tratar con otras criaturas mágicas, lo cierto es que una parte nada desdeñable de nuestros beneficios proviene de los humanos que acaban en el Mercado.

No cualquiera puede llegar a encontrar la puerta, claro; mi maestra me explicó en una ocasión que cualquier persona con un problema que sólo la magia pueda resolver logra entrar el Mercado Fatuo independientemente de que crea en ella o no. Sasuke pertenecía a esa última clase, y de hecho cuando se vio en el Mercado sus ojos recorrían los puestos con un gesto de aburrido escepticismo, como resistiéndose a sentirse impresionado. Vestía todavía su uniforme del instituto, cartera al hombro, las manos en los bolsillos. Ignorando con maestría las miradas aviesas de los oni, anduvo entre los puestos hasta dar con el de mi maestra y se detuvo ante el cartel. Tsunade le contempló desde detrás del mostrador con expresión interesada y dejó a un lado la taza de té en cuyos posos había estado leyendo el porvenir.

-Buenas -le saludó Tsunade. Él correspondió con un cabeceo-. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Sasuke señaló el cartel con la barbilla.

-Ahí pone que levanta maldiciones. ¿Es verdad?

Tsunade se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla. Era la bruja más poderosa de la ciudad y veía a través de Sasuke como si su piel fuera de cristal. Lo que sus ojos captaban era mucho más preciso que lo que él decía:

-Una maldición pesa sobre mi familia desde hace…

-Dieciséis generaciones -terminó Tsunade por él.

La expresión en su rostro cambió. Se transformó en la cara de alguien que empieza lentamente a creer, a su pesar.

-¿Puede quitarla?

-Puedo -contestó Tsunade. Me tendió la taza vacía, que lavé-. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿puedes pagarlo?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se echó la mano a la cartera. Tsunade cruzó conmigo una mirada sarcástica. Yo seguí fingiendo que colocaba los amuletos en la parte lateral del puesto.

-No llevo mucho encima… -empezó a decir Sasuke.

-Vuestros papeles de colores no tienen demasiado valor para nosotros -replicó Tsunade. Sasuke alzó la vista hacia ella-. Es una maldición muy antigua, así que levantarla te costará caro. Quiero tu libre albedrío.

Sasuke inspiró y espiró muy despacio. A esas alturas ya creía del todo.

-¿...Quiere decir que seré su esclavo? -Preguntó con un deje de rebeldía en la voz.

Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia mí:

-Sakura, explícaselo. Voy a recoger mi sake, que Fuu-Ki me debe una botella. Espero una respuesta a mi regreso -anunció, y se alejó del puesto.

Me aclaré la garganta para atraer la atención de Sasuke, que reparó entonces en mi presencia. Me interrogó con la mirada, así que hablé:

-Perder tu libre albedrío no te hace esclavo de nadie, sólo te ata a un destino. Si pagas con tu libre albedrío dejarás de tener poder sobre tu futuro; hagas lo que hagas, tu fin último será siempre el mismo. No podrás huir de él.

Él sopesó mis palabras.

-¿Y quién decide cuál es ese destino? -Quiso saber-. ¿Ella?

Asentí con la cabeza y vi que Tsunade regresaba. Llevaba en la mano una tinaja del sake de Fuu-Ki y parecía satisfecha. Volvió a tomar asiento tras el mostrador.

-¿Y bien?

Sasuke se enterró las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué clase de destino se puede adjudicar? -Preguntó.

Tsunade volvió a indicarme con la mirada y fue en busca de una tacita para su sake.

-Una muerte deshonrosa -empecé a enumerar. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron mucho al oírlo-, ruina económica crónica, ser perseguido por fantasmas…

-¿Son sólo cosas malas? -Interrumpió.

-No soy ningún hada madrina, chaval -sonó la voz de Tsunade desde la parte trasera del puesto. Al emerger llevaba en la mano una taza de porcelana gris llena de sake hasta el borde-. ¿Qué te parecería no encontrar nunca al amor de tu vida?

Él soltó por la nariz una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

-Me da igual.

Tsunade dio un sorbito al sake.

-Entonces aceptas -atestiguó.

-Sí.

Tsunade sonrió, lobuna, y tomó sus útiles de escritura para crear dos sellos imbuidos de magia. Uno era azul; el otro, rojo.

-Este -levantó el azul- es el que levantará la maldición. Tengo que bañarlo en luna llena, así que podrás recogerlo la semana que viene y te diré qué hacer con él. Este -alzó el rojo- es tu precio. Métetelo en el bolsillo de la camisa, dale un beso a Sakura y devuélvemelo.

Con gesto dudoso, Sasuke agarró el sello y lo introdujo en el bolsillo que tenía su camisa sobre el pecho. Acto seguido se giró hacia mí. Miré a Tsunade de refilón antes de que Sasuke me agarrase del hombro y me diese un beso rápido en los labios.

-¿Es suficiente? –Preguntó mirando a Tsunade.

-Ha sido patético, pero sí –contestó ella, y extendió la mano para que Sasuke le devolviera el sello.

Sasuke se despidió con la promesa de que volvería a recoger el sello azul la semana siguiente. Sólo cuando volvimos a estar solas le pregunté a Tsunade:

-¿Por qué me has destinado a ser el amor de su vida?

Ella se rio, malévola:

-Le vendrá bien un escarmiento por pensar que está por encima del amor.


	19. Shampain

**Este año tenemos martes 13 y San Valentín seguidos. Decidme si es mágico o no xD**

 **A estas alturas no puedo presumir de que todos mis drabbles sean originales. Tengo la sensación, al releer este, de que he escrito esta historia antes en esta misma colección, pero espero que os guste de todas formas.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Drinking champagne made of an angel's tears and pain, but I feel celestial**

[ _Shampain_ by Marina and the Diamonds]

Habían pasado tres meses desde el fatídico día que Sasuke encontró a su novia en la cama con su instructor de yoga. Tres meses desde su apresurada salida del piso que compartían en el centro de la ciudad para instalarse en aquel bloque lleno de gente rara, tres meses de dejarse sepultar por el trabajo para no pensar en lo que había pasado. Naruto decidió, llegado a aquel punto, que tenía la obligación moral de sacar a su amigo del pozo en el que se había metido voluntariamente y se lo llevó a un club de striptease en compañía de Kiba y otros colegas.

El local que ocupaba _Tacones Calientes_ había sido un bar de moda en los años setenta y el dueño había mantenido los espejos enormes, las superficies de linóleo rosa, las lámparas con forma de flores y la imponente barra de bar de mármol blanco bajo la que destellaban dos tubos de neón de color azul, uno bordeando la totalidad del mármol y la otra exhibiendo la palabra _Drinks_. Naruto pidió cócteles para todos mientras Kiba y los demás pillaban buen sitio junto a la barra americana. Las chicas empezaron a desfilar y a quitarse la ropa. Al cabo de quince minutos Sasuke ya se aburría. Echó una mirada circular en torno al local sintiendo vergüenza ajena ante los rostros atónitos cuando no repulsivos de los parroquianos mientras observaban a las strippers. La chica que estaba más cerca captó la ausencia de atención de Sasuke y trató de cambiarlo lanzándole el sujetador que se acababa de quitar. Sasuke miró de refilón la prenda cuando aterrizó en su hombro y a continuación desvió la mirada hacia la chica mientras sus amigos reían. Sasuke decidió que iba a necesitar más alcohol que el que acababa de consumir. Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la barra.

La persona tras la misma era una chica vestida con esmoquin y una melena rosa a juego con la pared a su espalda. Sasuke se detuvo en seco al identificarla: se trataba de su vecina, Haruno-san, que según su casero trabajaba en una librería. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia él le reconoció igual de rápido, a juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se aclaró la garganta y toqueteó los puños de su camisa.

-Bienvenido, señor –dijo a media voz.

Él cabeceó a modo de respuesta e inspeccionó la hilera de botellas tras la joven, que se apartó para facilitarle la tarea.

-¿Qué me recomiendas? –Preguntó al fin.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Depende de lo que quiera sentir. -Sasuke enarcó una ceja y ella se apresuró a explicar-. Quiero decir que si ha venido a _Tacones Lejanos_ buscando evadirse, le recomiendo un vodka, pero si tiene algo que celebrar sería más apropiado uno de nuestros famosos Margaritas.

-¿Y si sólo quiero sentir algo, lo que sea? –Preguntó Sasuke.

Ella le estudió discretamente. Su vecino era muy guapo, pero tan serio… Había desistido de saludarle cuando se cruzaban en el rellano al cabo de un par de semanas. Sospechó que había un motivo tras aquella actitud.

-Champán –dijo al fin-, aunque me temo que no lo vendemos por copas. Tendrá que pagar la botella entera…

Sasuke echó un vistazo a sus amigos, absortos en la stripper.

-No será un problema –se volvió hacia la camarera-, pero la primera copa me la beberé contigo, señorita librera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, azorada, y sacó dos copas que llenó con el champán dorado de una botella ampulosamente llamada _Lágrimas de Ángel_. Sasuke alzó su copa e hizo un brindis con la joven. A continuación bebió un sorbo. Lanzó una mirada penetrante a Sakura antes de afirmar:

-Algo puedo sentir.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa y bebió a su vez.

-También soy librera –dijo de repente.

-¿Ah, sí? –Se interesó Sasuke.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y añadió:

-Ambos trabajos son a tiempo parcial. Estoy ultimando mi tesis doctoral y cuando la termine podré buscar un empleo decente y, con un poco de suerte, ganaré suficiente dinero para pagar un champán como este por mis propios medios.

La copa de Sasuke estaba ya vacía. La joven volvió a llenársela y él la hizo tintinear con la de ella y dedicó el brindis:

-Por las chicas listas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la camarera, y devolvió el brindis:

-Por los hombres misteriosos.

-¿Yo soy misterioso? –Se sorprendió Sasuke.

Ella dio un largo trago a su copa de champán.

-Un poco –reconoció al fin.

Él volvió a beber de su copa. Tuvo la sensación de que podría acabarse la botella allí mismo, hablando con ella, ignorando a las mujeres que se quitaban la ropa a tan sólo unos metros de ellos. No había sentido nada parecido en meses.

-No me has conocido en mi mejor momento –dijo al fin.

La camarera se encogió de hombros:

-No te conozco, en realidad.

Sasuke miró a la joven con interés. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Quizá no bebiese a menudo, o tal vez aquel champán tuviese una graduación bastante alta. Él también se notaba embriagado, como si se encontrase entre las nubes.

-Bueno –se acodó en la barra-, eso puede cambiar.

Ella se apoyó también desde el otro lado e inclinó el cuerpo hacia él.

-Estaría bien –contestó.

-¿Volverás a saludarme entonces, señorita librera? –Preguntó Sasuke a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Claro, pero sólo si me llamas por mi nombre de pila.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Sakura.

-Sakura –repitió él-. Me gusta.

-Me gusta que te guste –susurró Sakura.

Cada vez estaban más cerca y el aire entre ellos sabía ya al beso que aún no se habían dado. Naruto aulló el nombre de Sasuke y éste apretó los labios en una línea. Agarró la botella y murmuró antes de regresar con sus amigos:

-No te olvides de mi saludo.


	20. Truce

**Y ahora un poco de drama, que ya tocaba.**

 **Esta idea estaba flotándome en la cabeza de forma bastante imprecisa hasta que me decidí por el verso que le da título y la historia se construyó sola como un castillo de Lego en manos de un robot súperinteligente. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece, tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **I am the tower around which you orbited**

[ _Truce_ by The Dresden Dolls]

-Agradezco tus servicios durante todos estos años. De corazón.

-Gracias, oyabun.

Sasuke hace una respetuosa reverencia a su jefe, Kizashi Haruno, el líder de la familia yakuza más importante de Kantō. Los Uchiha se han encargado de la protección de los líderes de la familia durante generaciones y Sasuke ha ejercido como guardaespaldas de la única hija del oyabun desde que ambos tenían catorce años. Una década después la joven dama, como se refiere respetuosamente a ella el servicio, va a contraer matrimonio y la protección de Sasuke ya no será necesaria. En reconocimiento a su importante labor el oyabun le ha recompensado con una katana ceremonial, sin duda una valiosa antigüedad, una semana de vacaciones y un puesto de responsabilidad como guardaespaldas de uno de sus hombres de confianza. Es un alto honor para los Uchiha.

-Creo que Sakura te echará de menos. Pasabais mucho tiempo juntos.

-Así es, oyabun –reconoce Sasuke.

Cuando entró a su servicio, Sasuke contemplaba a Sakura de la misma manera que se observa una muñeca ichimatsu. La encontraba irritante, pero su deber era protegerla y con ese objetivo acudían juntos a uno de los colegios privados más exclusivos de la ciudad, donde la hija de mafioso se codeaba con los retoños de deportistas famosos y estrellas de cine. Con el paso de los años, sin embargo, la opinión que tenía Sasuke de Sakura fue cambiando. Rondaban la veintena cuando se enrollaron por primera vez. Dos años después, cuando el oyabun anunció el compromiso matrimonial de su hija con Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo de un político, Sasuke y Sakura ya tenían una aventura, como lo llamaba él para sus adentros, porque ni en sus sueños más atrevidos habría osado referirse a la joven dama como su novia. Bastante audaz ha sido tutearla y llamarla por su nombre de pila en la intimidad, porque en la mansión de la familia siempre hay oídos sagaces en busca de habladurías que denunciar al oyabun para escalar en la compleja red de subordinados de los Haruno.

Sasuke repite la reverencia deseando que le permita marcharse. Necesita abandonar el despacho del oyabun, necesita salir de esa casa. Lo ha necesitado desde el día que ella le habló del compromiso antes del anuncio formal. Fue una de las noches que pasaron juntos, con las sábanas apenas cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos. Sakura había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro cuando le dijo que sus días juntos estaban contados, y no se equivocaba: aquel largo compromiso de dos años había tocado a su fin. A Sasuke le parecía que había pasado en un parpadeo. Los centenares de besos robados, caricias furtivas y encuentros secretos en más de setecientos días con sus noches parecían un espejismo. Le habían criado para que su vida girase en torno a la de ella, pero fue él solo quien remató la jugada enamorándose de Sakura. El oyabun jamás podría haber previsto una estrategia tan completa para proteger a su querida hija.

Al menos le han despachado de su puesto una semana antes de la boda, así que no tendrá que verla de blanco del brazo de otro hombre. Es un magro consuelo, pero Sasuke no es más que un sirviente y sabe que no habrá ningún otro.

Cuando el oyabun le permite al fin marcharse Sasuke enfila por el corredor principal y se cruza con un par de sirvientas silenciosas como sombras. Es la primera vez en su vida que tiene vacaciones y no sabe qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre en sus manos. Hasta hace apenas unas horas Sakura era la dueña de cada minuto de su vida.

En el jardín interior de la mansión Sakura charla con su madre y su prometido. Lleva un kimono de color verde lima con un estampado de flores de loto pintadas a mano. Sasuke trata de evitar mirarla, pero fracasa y sus ojos se topan con los de ella. El rostro de la joven sigue exhibiendo la sonrisa afable que hipnotiza a su prometido, pero sus pupilas dicen algo muy diferente. _Llévame contigo_ , le ruega en silencio. _No me dejes._

Han pasado tanto tiempo juntos que Sasuke siempre sabe lo que Sakura está pensando, pero no ha necesitado su intuición para saber que su compromiso matrimonial ha sido concertado por el oyabun con la mejor intención. Al casarse con el hijo de un político Sakura, la hija única, se verá libre del estigma del crimen organizado que ha manchado siempre su nombre. Es el regalo más valioso que el jefe mafioso puede hacerle, uno que Sasuke, el guardaespaldas de la yakuza, no puede ofrecerle. Sakura, la idealista, siempre romántica, le propuso a medida que se acercaba el día de su boda que se fugasen juntos, y mientras Sasuke cruza la galería del jardín interior vuelve a pedírselo en silencio. Sasuke nota que tiene corazón porque le destroza fingir que no recibe esa muda súplica. Endurece la mandíbula y, tras hacer una reverencia de rigor ante la familia del oyabun, sigue caminando y abandona la mansión en desoladora soledad.

-¿No era ese tu guardaespaldas? –Pregunta Naruto.

Sakura logra formar una sonrisa despreocupada a pesar de las lágrimas que le escuecen en los ojos.

-Sí, es Sasuke-kun –responde.

-Viene a la boda, ¿no? Tu padre me ha dicho que sois muy buenos amigos.

Aunque está mirando a Naruto, Sakura nota que su madre tiene la vista fija en ella. Por supuesto, lo sabe. Las madres siempre lo saben.

-Me temo que tiene otros planes.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué planes pueden ser más importantes?

Sakura se encoge de hombros, segura de que romperá a llorar si abre la boca una vez más. Su madre acude en su auxilio:

-Vamos a repasar el menú, ¿queréis?

Naruto accede y toma la mano de Sakura para que le siga. Cuando Sakura se vuelve hacia la dirección en que se ha marchado Sasuke con la esperanza de ver su silueta alejándose, no logra ver nada.


	21. Undertow

**El final de la colección se acerca a pasos agigantados y no sé del todo cómo voy a sobrellevar publicar los últimos drabbles. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolos y he aprendido una barbaridad cómo mejorar mi escritura. Espero que también a vosotros.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece, tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Nothing you do can hold back the forces on you forever**

[ _Undertow_ by Ivy]

Según las crónicas más antiguas de los Clanes de Cazadores, la Sociedad Vampírica había existido desde los albores de la Historia y había sumido el mundo en un caos del que sólo los Clanes podían rescatarlo.

 _Tokio, 2018._

Sasuke acarició la empuñadura de su katana _Amaterasu_. Los vampiros a su alrededor advirtieron el gesto y se lanzaron miradas sibilinas entre sí. Naruto le interrogó con una significativa mirada: "¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?".

Hidan, el líder de los vampiros, no pareció darse por aludido. Estaba sentado muy cerca de Sakura en el suntuoso sofá de cuero rojo del _Club Rubí_ , una de las discotecas de moda de la ciudad, gestionada por vampiros y de donde sacaban su comida. Las pesquisas en torno a la ola de crímenes que asolaba Tokio había llevado hasta allí al trío de jóvenes cazadores. Hidan había insistido en recibirles en su reservado, aunque desde que entraron solo había tenido ojos para Sakura. La joven había contado con ello y se había vestido de manera acorde a los particulares gustos de Hidan, que llevaba el _Drácula_ de Coppola muy cerca del corazón y prefería a las mujeres con aspecto de vírgenes de ensueño. Sakura llevaba un vaporoso vestido de raso blanco y encaje, y su mirada inocente tenía hechizado al vampiro. A Sasuke se lo llevaban los demonios.

Aunque podía racionalizar por qué Sakura se había servido a sí misma en bandeja de aquella forma, era incapaz de aceptarlo como la treta que era. Miraba hacia ellos dos y solo veía a la chica que siempre había estado enamorada de él haciendo lánguidas caídas de ojos a un depredador mientras susurraba las preguntas que Hidan no dejaba de responder. No podía soportarlo.

-Creo que tu amigo está interesado en enseñarme el filo de su katana –confió Hidan.

Resultaba inquietante que su voz sonase tan cerca pero no estuviese acompañada del ritmo de una respiración, del latido de un corazón. Sakura miró a Sasuke de refilón. Su mirada podría derretir el Ártico.

-Los tuyos tenéis ese efecto sobre él –respondió ella a media voz.

-Algo me dice que la situación ayuda –susurro el vampiro colocándole un mechón de pelo rosa tras la oreja. La carótida de Sakura palpitaba suavemente bajo la prístina piel de su cuello. Hidan recorrió la arteria con la yema del dedo índice.

Naruto miró discretamente a Sasuke, alarmado. Sasuke había cerrado la mano en torno a la empuñadura de su katana y le habían palidecido los nudillos. Naruto estaba plenamente convencido de que Hidan no se atrevería a morderle el cuello a Sakura en presencia de dos de los cazadores más prometedores de su generación, y estaba seguro de que Sasuke habría llegado a la misma conclusión de no estar tan celoso que era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Tenía que sacarle de aquella sala como fuera, pero Sasuke no dejaría a Sakura sola con Hidan ni en sueños.

La puerta del reservado se abrió, dando paso a la vampira Kurenai. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo negro y rojo con un alargado escote de pico que le llegaba casi hasta el ombligo. Hidan puso cara de asco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó, brusco.

-Me he enterado de que tres famosos cazadores te estaba haciendo una visita y se me ha ocurrido que podía pasarme para comprobar si tu hospitalidad sigue siendo tan intachable como la recuerdo.

Los vampiros que escoltaban a Hidan desviaron su atención de los dos cazadores hacia la recién llegada al hacerse eco de la hostilidad que emanaba su líder. Este y Kurenai eran enemigos, pues ambos ambicionaban el control total sobre su especie en Tokio. Naruto aprovecho la intromisión para acercarse al sofá de cuero e inclinarse sobre Sakura:

-Yo diría que tenemos suficiente.

-Se está guardando detalles –siseó ella en respuesta-, pero puedo sonsacárselos.

Naruto volvió a lanzar una ojeada a Sasuke, que les miraba a ellos, ceñudo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos. En serio.

Sakura señaló con los ojos el brazo de Hidan sobre el respaldo, a tan solo unos centímetros de los hombros de la joven. No podían aspirar a pasar desapercibidos cuando abandonasen el local; Hidan esperaría una explicación.

Kurenai descorchó una botella de vino y sirvió tres copas que tendió a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Este la miro como si fuese leche agria y ella ronroneó:

-Solo es vino, muchacho.

Hidan soltó una risa jactanciosa y agarró el hombro de Sakura, posesivo.

-Al pequeño Uchiha no le interesan nuestros espirituosos, querida. Lo que quiere llevarse a la boca está en manos muy diferentes.

Sorprendida ante semejante afirmación, Sakura volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke. Había perdido el color en el rostro pero estaba rabioso, listo para saltar. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y la joven cazadora paladeó los celos de Sasuke como si fueran los suyos propios. Se tensó bajo la acaparadora mano de Hidan. Sasuke le indicó con la mirada que estaba en disposición de desenvainar su katana con un solo movimiento y cercenarla.

Aunque el corazón le latía tan rápido que el pecho le dolía, Sakura mantuvo la calma y sonrió a Hidan:

-Debemos marcharnos.

Una evidente decepción ensombreció el rostro del vampiro.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Es hora de que los niños se vayan a la cama? –Miró con sarcasmo a los dos jóvenes.

-Hijo de… -empezó a mascullar Naruto.

-Mis padres se preocuparán si no vuelvo a casa –respondió Sakura entornando la mirada con virginal modestia. Haciendo un último esfuerzo se acercó a Hidan y le besó castamente en la mejilla para asegurarse de que les dejaría marchar sin problemas-. Gracias por tu colaboración.

Fue apenas un instante, por suerte. Sakura se incorporó y a Naruto le faltó tiempo para agarrarla del brazo y tirar de ella hacia la salida del reservado. Sasuke les seguía con la clase de expresión en el rostro que lograba que la gente se apartara mientras se dirigían a la puerta del _Club Rubí_.


	22. Video Games

**¡Ay, qué poquito queda para llegar al final! La idea para escribir este drabble surgió a raíz de una clase de ideas para drabbles que gusta bastante en Tumblr: la de las almas gemelas. Estuve jugueteando con la posibilidad de escribir un drabble en esa clase de universo y lo que acabó saliendo va más bien por otro camino que en cierto modo es muy parecido. Este drabble está especialmente dedicado a Chrysallis Hime porque incluye algo que le gusta, algo en lo que cree y porque siempre sabe qué botones apretarme para animarme a escribir.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **They say that the world was built for two**

[ _Video Games_ by Lana del Rey]

Ya sabes cómo funciona: cada vez que el Destino echa las cartas y te depara algo, aparece un tatuaje en tu cuerpo para indicártelo.

Nací con una manga de llamas en mi brazo izquierdo, porque soy un Adepto al Fuego; un halcón desplegó las alas sobre mi pecho y una serpiente se enroscó en torno a mi gemelo derecho antes de descubrir mi afinidad para invocarlos; el diseño de un zorro apareció en mi hombro en los días previos a conocer a mi mejor amigo y tres lágrimas negras se dibujaron en mi nuca meses antes de que perdiera a mis padres y a mi hermano. Entendía todos los significados, todos los mensajes; el único que seguía resultándome enigmático era la discreta flor de cerezo en mi codo derecho, que se manifestó cuando cumplí doce años.

-A estas alturas creo que quiere decir que tu destino es ser jardinero –soltó Naruto tan tranquilo. Estábamos bebiendo sake en una taberna de mala muerte y él empezaba a estar achispado-. Me pasa lo mismo con este sol que tengo en el pecho. Creo que el sino quiere que lo deje todo y abra un chiringuito en la playa.

Me ahorré una respuesta. Aunque Naruto y yo éramos completamente distintos nos unía una sólida amistad y teníamos mucho en común, como por ejemplo la ausencia de Tinta del Destino relativa a nuestra profesión. Por eso íbamos dando tumbos por ahí, trabajando como cazarrecompensas errantes. Aquella noche habíamos acabado en Suna después de dar caza a unos criminales y habíamos decidido celebrarlo bebiendo sake bueno, para variar. Aunque me disgustaba tratar con borrachos, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Habíamos pasado casi dos meses tras las huellas de los tipos que habíamos entregado y nos habíamos visto obligados a vivir en condiciones infrahumanas al atravesar el desierto. Nos habíamos ganado un descanso.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿quieres que participemos en el torneo? Para sacar unos ryo extra –me propuso Naruto.

Estiré el cuello para fijar la vista en el póster que anunciaba un torneo de pulsos que iba a tener lugar esa misma noche. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de ganar a nadie –solté.

-¡Qué dices! Si a mí esto se me pasa en un tris –contestó Naruto.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y al final acabo arrastrándote a la posada mientras cantas _Konoha patria querida_ , y permíteme recordarte que te sale voz de pito cuando estás tan borracho.

-Me ofendes. –Se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto teatral-. Y todavía no estoy así de borracho, ni de lejos. Al menos podríamos acercarnos a verle la cara al ganador del torneo. El tabernero me ha dicho que siempre es el mismo.

No tenía ningún buen argumento en contra, así que accedí. Nos pusimos en pie y caminamos hacia el fondo del local, donde sonaban interjecciones.

Las apuestas estaban apuntadas en una pizarra que el tabernero se encargaba de actualizar a medida que la gente se animaba. La espalda enorme de uno de los contendientes nos bloqueaba la vista de su contrincante, así que rodeamos la mesa para verlo mejor. Los dos nos quedamos boquiabiertos al comprobar que el tipo inmenso le estaba echando el pulso a una chica. Nos quedamos más boquiabiertos todavía cuando, además, perdió. Ella esbozó una sonrisa petulante y se encogió de hombros con gesto inocente:

-Más suerte la próxima vez, Kisame.

Este esbozó una sonrisa malévola plagada de dientes afilados.

-La suerte no basta contigo, muñeca.

La expresión de la chica transmutó en una mueca de desagrado y cerró el puño con ira, pero antes de que llegase a golpearle dos tipos le hicieron marcharse. A mis espaldas oí cómo dos espectadores cuchicheaban que la campeona toleraba muy mal esa clase de apelativos. Se había labrado su reputación a pulso, y nunca mejor dicho, y odiaba que se dirigiesen a ella con ese tipo de nombres.

-No parece tan dura, ¿eh? Quién lo iba a decir –comentó Naruto a media voz.

-Hn –repliqué.

La verdad era que comprobar que la ganadora del torneo era no sólo una chica, sino además siempre la misma, había despertado mi curiosidad. Volví a rodear la mesa, dejé unos cuantos ryo en la barra y anuncié que iba a participar. Naruto aulló como un energúmeno para darme ánimos.

-Eres la animadora más fea que existe –le dije con media sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente a la campeona del torneo.

-Desde luego, entusiasmo no le falta –contestó ella, atrayendo mi atención. Había apoyado codo derecho en la mesa y tenía la mano lista para agarrar la mía. Tatuajes de espinos rodeaban sus antebrazos. No me costó adivinar que habían anunciado, al manifestarse, su fuerza hercúlea.

-Eso nunca –contesté, y le tomé la mano.

Ella agarró con fuerza y el pulso comenzó. La campeona hacía honor a su puesto: tardó unos diez minutos en ganarme, pero los espectadores estallaron en vítores, entusiasmados de que un neófito hubiese durado tanto. Recibí unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. Me volví hacia ella cuando alguien le acercaba un vaso de agua al que dio un sorbo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no pude evitar decir:

-Imagino que los recién llegados tienden a subestimarte.

-Siempre. Debe ser el pelo –le restó importancia ella. Lo cierto era que aquel tono sarcástico contrastaba vivamente con su rostro delicado y la melena de color rosa. Sí, veía cómo era posible que algo así sucediese-. Has sido un digno rival. Me quito el sombrero.

-Un contrincante es un contrincante –repliqué. Incluso cuando tiene una sonrisa arrebatadora, añadí para mis adentros-. ¿Vas a decirme cómo te llamas para evitar cometer el mismo error que el tipo de antes?

-Claro –rio ella-. Me llamo Sakura.

Oí a Naruto dar una bocanada de aire con sorpresa. Sí, yo también lo había notado: el Destino nunca dejaba una incógnita sin resolver y el momento de desvelar la mía había llegado.


	23. Worry

**Tengo que admitir que cuando empecé a escribir este drabble estaba terriblemente en blanco. La primera idea que llegué a tener era que quería que tuviese una ambientación un pelín histórica, pero como no me apetecía investigar me limité a escribir un año en el primer párrafo. Por lo demás es un drabble un tanto soseras. Espero que aun así os guste.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Baby, don't you worry, I'm not crazy, I'm just crazy for you**

[ _Worry_ by Mother Mother]

No se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él hasta un año después de casarse. Sakura sabía que los matrimonios por amor sucedían sólo en los cuentos de hadas y cuando colocó en su mesilla de noche el nuevo calendario del año que entraba, 1922, tachó los días hasta el de su boda, que coincidía con su decimonoveno cumpleaños. Algo más de trescientos sesenta y cinco días más tarde su suegro murió, y Sasuke y ella acudieron a la residencia familiar para el largo velatorio. Se trató, seguramente, de un momento inoportuno, pero fue al llegar a la vivienda, mientras Sasuke daba un abrazo a su madre antes de reunirse con su hermano para discutir los pormenores de la herencia, cuando Sakura contempló la espalda de su marido y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a quererle de forma sincera.

Sakura no tenía muy claro de cuál era el protocolo en casos como aquél, ya que a diferencia de la familia de su esposo, que profesaban el sintoísmo, ella había crecido en un ambiente de fe budista. Se limitó a mantenerse cerca de su suegra con la excusa de que debía confortarla aunque Izumi, la esposa de Itachi, tenía cubierto aquel aspecto. Todos los postigos y las puertas correderas de la casa estaban cerrados, y la penumbra se había adueñado de los corredores. Cuando Sakura no pudo resistir más aquella atmósfera opresiva salió al jardín, donde se topó con Itachi e Izumi hablando en susurros con las cabezas muy juntas.

-…Eso está resuelto. Sólo un poco más y todo habrá terminado –oyó decir a su cuñado.

-No te preocupes, no me importa –respondió Izumi. Sakura se había ocultado tras uno de los pilares para evitar interrumpir, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Izumi posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla de Itachi. Se puso de puntillas y le besó con suavidad. Sakura contuvo la respiración. Sasuke y ella no se habían tocado así ni en su noche de bodas-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estoy bien –giró el rostro hacia la mano que Izumi le había puesto en la cara y le besó la palma.

La pareja intercambió unas palabras más antes de separarse. Al quedarse a solas Izumi llamó:

-Puedes salir ya, Sakura-chan.

La joven se puso a la vista de su cuñada, sus mejillas encendidas por el rubor de verse descubierta. Izumi le dedicó una sonrisa afable. Sakura se atrevió a preguntar:

-Izumi-san, ¿Itachi-san y tú…? –Iba a dejar la pregunta en el aire, pero Izumi ladeó la cabeza mirándola con gesto interrogante, así que se obligó a terminar- ¿…estáis enamorados?

Izumi ensanchó su sonrisa y contestó:

-Sí, tenemos esa suerte.

Como el suyo con Sasuke, aquel matrimonio había sido concertado. Sin embargo, al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sakura empezó a sentir algo muy parecido a la esperanza. Desvió la mirada al confesar:

-Yo… quiero a Sasuke-kun. –Enlazó y desenlazó las manos dos veces antes de atreverse a añadir-. Pero no sé cómo decírselo. Ni siquiera sé si debo.

-¡Claro que debes! –Exclamó su cuñada-. Sasuke-kun tiene que saberlo. Nada le hará más feliz, sobre todo en estos tiempos difíciles.

Sakura bajó la mirada. Dudaba mucho que algo así hiciera feliz a su esposo. De hecho, dudaba que nada pudiese conseguirlo. Mikoto Uchiha salió al jardín entonces y las dos jóvenes se acercaron a la suegra que compartían para tratar de hallar la manera de suavizar su duelo. Los conocidos de Fugaku empezarían a llegar en breve para mostrar sus respetos. Aquel sería un día muy largo. Cuando Izumi le hubo indicado que ella se ocuparía, Sakura se internó de nuevo en la vivienda para buscar a Sasuke. Cuando dio con él observó que se estaba sirviendo una copa de sake. Sakura carraspeó antes de entrar en el salón de estilo occidental. Tomó asiento junto a su esposo. Él la miró de reojo y finalmente comentó:

-No me gusta cómo te queda el negro.

-Oh –Sakura dirigió la mirada al kimono de luto que llevaba puesto-. Bueno, sería irrespetuoso que me sentase bien.

Él espiró con pesadez.

-Bueno, puede que sea la falta de luz. En general siempre me gusta lo que te pones.

Sakura le miró de soslayo preguntándose si estaba imaginando cosas. Quizá el sake frío se le estuviese subiendo a la cabeza a Sasuke. Nunca le había dicho nada parecido.

-Gracias –contestó con un hilo de voz. Se colocó una hebra de cabello tras la oreja y sus dedos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, que había realizado el mismo movimiento. Se giró para mirarle y al verle tan cerca no pudo sino decir-. Sasuke-kun, yo…

Él apoyó la frente en la de su esposa y cerró los ojos.

-No te he dado las gracias por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo –musitó de repente.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-¿Y dónde iba a estar si no? –Cuestionó-. Estamos casados.

-No tenías por qué volcarte conmigo y aun así lo has hecho. Algún día averiguaré qué hice en mis vidas anteriores para ganarme a alguien como tú.

El aliento de la última palabra barrió los labios de Sakura cuando Sasuke acercó su boca a la de ella para besarla. La joven le tomó la cara con las manos y ladeó la cabeza para permitir que su marido profundizase en el beso. Él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y estaba a punto de recostarla en el diván en el que estaban sentados cuando Itachi se aclaró la garganta en el umbral. Sasuke y Sakura se incorporaron dando un respingo.

-Ha empezado a llegar gente –anunció Itachi-. Te agradecería que vinieras a echarme una mano con los pésames.

-Voy –contestó Sasuke, pero se quedó inmóvil hasta que Itachi desapareció, dejándoles otra vez solos. Se pusieron de pie a la vez-. Tengo que ir con mi madre.

Sakura asintió.

-Voy contigo. Sasuke-kun -él la miró a los ojos-, te quiero.


	24. Xanadu

**Este drabble fue algo así como una apuesta conmigo misma. ¿Puedo escribir un drabble en que la historia principal esté contada en un flashback? La respuesta definitiva en sí y la demostración patente es el drabble que os disponéis a leer. Que lo disfrutéis.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros review! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Your neon lights will shine for you**

[ _Xanadu_ by Electric Light Orchestra]

Naruto golpeó el borde de su copa con una cucharilla para atraer la atención de los presentes. Sakura se pinzó brevemente el puente de la nariz y murmuró un "Ay, Dios". Su amigo carraspeó y dijo:

-Seguramente a nadie aquí le sorprenda que vaya a decir unas palabras. –Las risas se multiplicaron por la sala-. Bueno, ya que fui el sujetavelas de estos dos cuando se conocieron, se me ha ocurrido que la venganza perfecta es que comparta cómo sucedió.

Sasuke intercambió una mirada con Sakura. Ambos sabían que aquella anécdota era una de las preferidas de Naruto y la recepción de su boda tenía que parecerle, por fuerza, la mejor ocasión para compartirla con el mayor número posible de oyentes. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y empezó a relatar:

-Sakura-chan aquí presente es una víctima de Tinder –Naruto se volvió hacia su amiga, que le fulminó con la mirada-. Por algún motivo que desconozco, la noche que nos conocimos estaba en una cita con un tipo que daba bastante asco en un bar al que Sasuke y yo vamos a menudo, el de los carteles de neón horteras. No me mires así, si no fuera verdad el panoli ese estaría sentado a tu derecha en vez de Sasuke y yo no estaría aquí tampoco. El caso es que Sasuke y yo no reparamos realmente en ella hasta que la vi salir del baño y le comenté: "Hey, mira qué chica más mona". Entonces ella caminó hasta colocarse justo a nuestro lado en la barra y pensé que me había oído y me iba a dar una tunda, pero cuando oí que le pedía a la camarera que llamara a un taxi por ella me olí que algo no iba como debía, porque lo decía como con mucho misterio. A punto estuve de hacerme eco de mi proverbial fama de metomentodo y preguntarle a que se debía, pero le explicó a la camarera que la cita estaba resultando un desastre, que ese tipo era lo peor y que quería salir por pies pero que no veía la manera. Como, a pesar de lo que podáis pensar, soy un caballero –una carcajada unánime se alzó en el auditorio-, decidí desempolvar mi brillante armadura y sacarla del apuro. Me giré hacia ella y con toda la intención del mundo, dije…

-Más bien vociferaste –le interrumpió Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño en dirección a su amigo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Bueno, el objetivo era que el tipo ese me oyera, ¿no? El caso es que le dije a Sakura-chan: "!Buenooo, cuánto tiempo!" y me arrojé a sus brazos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. La pobre se quedó tiesa como… yo qué sé, como un poste de teléfono. Empecé a contarle mi vida mientras ella intentaba decirme que me confundía de persona pero entonces el tipo con el que estaba se puso de pie, se acercó a nosotros y le preguntó: "¿Conoces a estos tíos?". Y entonces… -Hizo una pausa para reírse-, atiende, que fue Sasuke quien salió al paso y soltó con toda la naturalidad del mundo: "Sí, éramos compañeros en el colegio". Con la cara de palo que se gasta siempre el cabrón.

-¡No digas tacos, coño! –Gritó su madre desde el fondo.

-Tuvo que intervenir él para que Sakura-chan entendiese por donde iban los tiros con _mi_ estrategia –prosiguió Naruto-. Le siguió el juego contándole que sí, que amigos de toda la vida, que hacía años que no nos veíamos, que qué casualidad… Entonces volví a tomar las riendas, le dije a Sakura-chan que se tomase algo con nosotros y le di la brasa al tío hasta que vio que no iba a tener nada que hacer mientras estuviéramos en medio. Sakura-chan se acodó en la barra con nosotros y se tomó una copa con nosotros mientras el tipo se largaba. Entre vosotros y yo –Naruto se dirigió a su audiencia de ciento ochenta personas como si cada uno de ellas fuese su amiga del alma-, el tío de la cita no había salido por la puerta y yo ya estaba viendo cómo se miraban Sasuke y Sakura-chan. Detrás de Sakura-chan había un cartel de neón con forma de corazón que parpadeaba y que me aspen si a día de hoy no sigo pensando que era un presagio eléctrico.

Los invitados respondieron con "Uhh" y silbidos. Sakura enrojeció y se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras Sasuke apretaba los labios en una fina línea. Intercambió una mirada con su hermano, que estaba grabando el discurso de Naruto con el móvil. Itachi sonrió, socarrón.

-¿Y os podéis creer que aun así tuve que echarles un cable? –Preguntó Naruto a su entregado público-. Le tuve que dar carrete a Sakura-chan contándole toda clase de historias para que se sintiera cómoda y acabase pasando toda la velada con nosotros. Así fue como se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas, aunque en ese momento yo todavía pensaba que podía llegar a tener posibilidades con ella. Con la tontería nos dimos los números de teléfono y un mes y medio más tarde Sasuke me escribió que fuese sacándome de la cabeza la idea de pedirle salir a Sakura-chan porque estaba con él. Y bueno, de eso hace algo más de un año y aquí estamos –Naruto levantó su copa y miró en dirección a sus amigos-, celebrando la boda de mis dos personas favoritas. Felicidades.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie y alzaron sus copas. Sakura tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas cuando hizo lo propio con la suya. El brindis fue multitudinario y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se fundieron en un abrazo triple.

-Como no le pongáis mi nombre a dos de vuestros hijos por lo menos, mi venganza será terrible –anunció Naruto con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar que él también tenía los ojos húmedos.

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo afectuoso en el hombro.

-Cuenta con ello.


	25. Year of the Tiger

**La idea para este drabble fue uno de esos casos en que me costó dar con la misma pero una vez la tuve entre manos, las mil palabras del drabble salieron de corrido. El caso es que quería utilizar el verso de la canción de St Vincent como fuera pero me cuesta horrores sacar a los personajes de los manga de Japón, así que tuve que forzar un poco la máquina. El resultado es sencillamente encantador, aunque esté feo que yo lo diga.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Oh America, can I owe you one?**

[ _Year of the Tiger_ by St Vincent]

Ninguna cantidad de películas podría haberle preparado para la locura que era Estados Unidos. Sasuke se consideraba un hombre cosmopolita después de haber vivido en Tokio desde que entró en la Universidad, pero aquel país estaba a otro nivel. No veía el momento de terminar la gira de su libro y regresar a Japón.

-¿Vas a poner esa cara de culo hasta que volvamos? –Preguntó Suigetsu.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada. Viajaban en un tren que ofrecía una vista excelente de un opulento bosque al que apenas se veía fin. Aquel país era estúpidamente _inmenso_. Que su agente fuese un idiota tampoco ayudaba, bueno, a nada.

-Anímate, que solo serán diez días más –fue la cortante respuesta de Sasuke.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar a perderte de vista –recalcó Suigetsu sin perder la sonrisa socarrona antes de volver a ponerse los auriculares a través de los que atronaba un tema de death metal.

El tren volvió a detenerse en una parada rodeada por una enorme extensión de nada y sus vecinas de asiento les dedicaron una nueva mirada curiosa antes de marcharse. Sasuke había observado que en determinadas zonas de América la gente tenía cierta tendencia a contemplar a extranjeros como ellos, que además hablaban otro idioma, como si fuesen curiosidades de barraca de feria. No estaba en sus manos asegurar, no obstante, que algo similar no sucediese en rincones rurales de su país natal, así que apretaba los labios y soportaba con estoicismo las miradas. Dos chicas ocuparon los asientos que acababan de quedar libres. El tren volvió a ponerse en marcha y las chicas empezaron a charlar en cuchicheos. A Sasuke le tomó un instante darse cuenta de que hablaban en japonés.

-…Creo que tendremos tiempo –decía una de ellas.

-¡Eres muy optimista, Sakura-san! ¿Y si llegamos tarde? –contestó la otra.

-Ya he hablado con el patrocinador, Hinata. Estas cosas pasan –le restó importancia la primera.

Sasuke echó un discreto vistazo a las dos chicas. Una de ellas le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no conseguía ubicarla. Su teléfono emitió un tintineo. Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla observó que tenía un mensaje de Suigetsu:

"Es Hyuuga Hinata, la pianista"

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada ceñuda por encima del dispositivo. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que tenía curiosidad? Pero eso explicaba que le sonase. Además de ser muy famosa, habían acudido al mismo colegio, aunque no contaba con que ella se acordase. Sin embargo la muchacha le sobresaltó al aventurar con su aguda voz de pájaro:

-¿…Sasuke-kun? -Giró la cabeza hacia Hinata, que al ver que la reconocía, sonrió tímidamente-. Sabía que eras tú.

-Hn –contestó Sasuke.

-¿Os conocéis? -Preguntó Suigetsu, genuinamente sorprendido.

-Íbamos al mismo colegio –Hinata hizo una discreta reverencia, todavía sentada-. Tanto gusto. Soy Hyuuga Hinata y ella es mi manager, Haruno Sakura-san.

Suigetsu logró aguantarse un comentario sarcástico acerca de que se le hubiese presentado una famosa pianista y se limitó a responder:

-Encantado. Yo soy Hozuki Suigetsu, el agente de Sasuke.

No imitó la presentación porque no hacía falta. Sasuke acababa de publicar su segunda novela y ya se le consideraba una de las promesas de la narrativa japonesa de la década. Sakura contempló con interés al novelista. Había leído sus dos libros y le habían fascinado, pero aunque sabía que estaba de gira de presentación en Estados Unidos justo cuando ella acompañaba a Hinata en sus recitales en la Costa Este no había comprobado siquiera donde iba a estar él porque iba a estar demasiado ocupada para acudir a ferias literarias y conseguir que le firmase los volúmenes. Parecía cosa de magia que se hubiesen encontrado en aquel tren en la América profunda. Y ella que no había esperado nada de aquel país cuando llegaron.

" _Estados Unidos, uno; Sakura, cero. Bien jugado, América"_ , se dijo.

-Me leí tu primer libro, Sasuke-kun –comentó Hinata-. Escribes muy bien.

-Gracias –respondió él.

-¿Has leído el nuevo ya? –Se interesó Suigetsu.

-Aún no –negó con la cabeza Hinata-. Sakura-san me lo va a prestar cuando acabe de releerlo. Ella es una verdadera fan.

La interpelada abrió mucho los ojos, azorada. Sasuke desvió la mirada de Hinata para fijarla en Sakura, que se ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Releerla? –Quiso saber.

-Sus libros tienen varias lecturas, Uchiha-san. Me gusta leerlos varias veces porque siempre que lo hago encuentro cosas que no había descubierto antes –contestó a media voz.

-¿De veras? –La pregunta sonó casi burlona en labios de Suigetsu. Ella, en cambio, no se arredró y miró a Sasuke a los ojos al asentir con la cabeza.

Él no pudo sino sentirse íntimamente halagado. Se limitó a contestar con tono llano:

-Agradezco su fidelidad, Haruno-san.

Intercambiaron una mirada que pareció prolongarse una eternidad. Suigetsu tuvo que intervenir para proponer:

-¿Quiere que le firme su ejemplar?

Sakura enrojeció:

-Si no es molestia…

-No lo es –contestó Sasuke, tanteándose el bolsillo hasta dar con su estilográfica. Sakura, por su parte, rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con el libro de tapa blanda con las esquinas un poco gastadas ya de acompañarla a todas partes. Se lo tendió.

Sasuke abrió la primera página y trazó su firma bajo el título. Añadió la dedicatoria "Para Sakura-san" preguntándose si se estaba propasando al usar su nombre de pila aunque fuese por escrito. No quería apearse de ese tren sin haberlo usado ni una sola vez.

Suigetsu miró de refilón a Sasuke y esbozó una sonrisa malévola al advertir que Sasuke se lo había dedicado. Tomó el libro de manos del novelista cuando hubo terminado y lo hojeó comentando:

-Sí, se nota que está bien leído y releído.

-Es una gran novela –acertó a articular Sakura tratando de evitar los ojos de Sasuke al decirlo.

Suigetsu le devolvió el libro con fingida expresión amable. Había colado una de las tarjetas de visita de Sasuke entre las páginas porque aquellos dos tenían pinta de necesitar un empujoncito. Menudo par de idiotas.


	26. Zelda

**Así como cuando sólo queda un bombón en la caja te das cuenta de que todo lo bueno se acaba, ha llegado el momento de cerrar esta colección de drabbles con el último de la lista. Se trata del único cuyo título no viene de una canción en inglés sino en francés, ya que no encontré ninguna cuyo título que empiece por Z y me inspirara suficiente. _Zelda_ , en cambio, no tiene nada que ver con el videojuego pero me hizo recuperar a la Sakura salvaje y poderosa de _Pyrotechnics_ , y con ella me despido hasta mi próxima incursión en el fandom.**

 **¡Ah! Si tenéis curiosidad, la frase que ha inspirado este drabble se traduce como "Extravagante, indisciplinada, inspiradora y sin ley".**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, pero los drabbles tampoco les hacen ascos.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la canción mencionada en este drabble.**

* * *

 **Flamboyante, indocile, inspirante et sans loi**

[ _Zelda_ by Brigitte]

Sakura se atrevió a declararse a Sasuke el día de la graduación. Él la miró con desinterés, resopló uno de sus "Hn" y le dio la espalda. No volvieron a verse hasta que algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase organizaron aquel evento conmemorativo diez años después, aunque quizá lo más adecuado sea señalar que fue Sasuke quien la vio a ella.

Lucía un vestido de color granate, medias de rejillas, una cazadora de cuero con tachuelas y botines de tacón alto. Nada más lejos de la diligente delegada de clase que llevaba el uniforme siempre perfecto y echaba la bronca a los que se escondían en la azotea para fumar. Algunos de sus ex compañeros echaron vistazos bastante poco disimulados al trasero y las piernas de Sakura, pero Sasuke sólo se dio cuenta de eso al caer en que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Había tenido suerte de que Naruto no pudiese acudir: no le habría gustado que su mejor amigo hallase la ocasión perfecta para ponerle en evidencia. Cuando Sakura reparó al fin en él le miró a los ojos desde el extremo opuesto de la sala. Él le sostuvo la mirada durante un instante antes de apartarla como si hubiese visto algo más interesante. Cuando volvió a dirigir los ojos a donde ella se encontraba se topó con que ya no estaba allí. Sasuke tomó un par de copas y comió algo antes de aburrirse y marcharse sin decir adiós más que a aquellos que le vieron salir. Eran casi las doce de la noche. Se detuvo en la acera y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja para llamar a un taxi.

-¿Necesitas que te lleven? –Preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Sasuke se giró sabiendo que era Sakura.

-Hn –fue su respuesta.

Ella rio con cinismo.

-Siempre tan elocuente.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Su coche, un elegante deportivo de color cereza, se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros. Sasuke admiró en silencio los acabados cromados y la carrocería deslumbrante. Sakura desbloqueó el coche y entró en el asiento del conductor. Él hizo lo propio en el del copiloto.

-Bonito coche –comentó.

-Gracias.

-No he oído a qué te dedicas.

-Es que no se lo he dicho a nadie –Sakura arrancó el motor-. La verdad es que tampoco me han preguntado. El coche lo gané en una apuesta. No tiene nada que ver con mi empleo.

No añadió nada más al respecto. Sasuke reparó en que no le había dicho donde vivía cuando vio que iban por el camino correcto. La interrogó con la mirada y ella contestó:

-Saber cosas sí que tiene que ver con mi trabajo.

-¿Crees que me divierte que te hagas la misteriosa? –Preguntó con tono seco.

-¿Crees que lo que hago tiene como único objetivo tu diversión? –Replicó Sakura dedicándole una mirada de refilón.

Él alzó la barbilla un centímetro con aquella expresión altiva tan típica de él. La nueva Sakura, tan desafiante y sexy, le excitaba de una forma casi insoportable. Había tenido que separar las piernas para acomodar la erección que tenía. Le costaba conciliar a aquella Sakura con la chica a la que había rechazado sin miramientos diez años atrás. Se disponía a sacar ese tema cuando ella se le adelantó:

-No te pongas nostálgico ahora. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Fui un capullo –admitió Sasuke.

-No te falta razón. O como dirías tú… "hn"

Él frunció los labios en una mueca de fastidio, pero contestó:

-Puedo compensarte.

-¿Cómo, echándome un polvo? –Preguntó ella, incrédula.

-Por ejemplo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la carretera:

-Eso no es lo que quería entonces. Que lo quiera ahora… bueno, es otra historia.

Sasuke se apoyó en la portezuela del vehículo.

-¿…Entonces?

Sakura rio entre dientes y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar frente al bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía Sasuke. Aparcó a tan sólo unos metros de la entrada y se giró hacia él para aclarar:

-Una compensación a la altura de lo que quería entonces, no ahora. No me merezco menos.

-¿Quieres que acepte salir contigo? –Se extrañó Sasuke.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tengo pinta de querer perder el tiempo? No, lo que quiero es que te disculpes por haber sido tan imbécil cuando me declaré. A eso lo llamo yo compensación.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia las medias tirantes sobre las piernas de Sakura, el reflejo de las luces de la calle en el cuero de su cazadora, la sombra de ojos que le daba a su mirada un toque misterioso. Diez años atrás no habría llegado ni a sospechar que Sakura podía convertirse en aquella mujer tan deseable. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza bajó la barbilla en una improvisada inclinación y masculló:

-Te pido perdón por no haberte contestado apropiadamente cuando me pediste salir.

-¿Humildemente? ¿Me lo pides humildemente?

Él alzó la mirada, ceñudo.

-No te pases –advirtió.

Sakura soltó una risita, deshizo el enganche de su cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a Sasuke para besarle en los labios. Él se tensó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Cuando logró reaccionar y cubrirle la mano con la suya, Sakura se apartó. Cruzaron una larga mirada.

-¿Quieres echarme ese polvo? –Preguntó ella al fin.

-Joder. Sí –contestó él con una franqueza que arrancó una carcajada a Sakura.

-Por desgracia tengo cosas que hacer –repuso. Sasuke masculló un taco-, pero si me prometes que te portarás bien podría dejarme caer por aquí la próxima vez y tomarte la palabra.

A Sasuke se le había secado la garganta. Sakura le tenía en la palma de su mano.

-Intentaré dejar un hueco en mi agenda para ti –terció con sarcasmo.

Sakura volvió a reír.

-Oh, sé que lo harás, Sasuke-kun –le llamó por primera vez con el sufijo que tan irritante le había parecido años atrás y le pareció que lo acariciaba con la lengua-, sé que lo harás.


End file.
